Apocalypse
by La plume rouge
Summary: Alors que nos chers amis s'octroient un petit séjour au bord de la mer pour se changer les idées, ils vont s'apercevoir d'un étrange phénomène autour d'eux. Ils ignorent encore qu'une expérience des plus dangereuses s'est échappée du QG de Pandora...
1. Le début de la fin

Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici une toute nouvelle fic de Pandora Hearts intitulée "Apocalyspe" ! Oui, je sais, c'est pas très réjouissant. Le scénario non plus n'est pas très joyeux, je vous préviens... mais bon, comme je les adore, nos chers personnages, il va forcément y avoir un peu d'amitié, d'amour et bien sûr de l'humour ! Pas trop quand même, hein, c'est quand même un scénario catastrophe. Bon, vous l'aurez deviné à mon pseudo, j'adore Break XD Et ho, surprise, c'est le personnage central ? Noooon ? Bref, j'arrête...

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira quand même malgré mes divaguations...

DISCLAIMER: l'univers de Pandora Hearts appartient à la très talentueuse Jun MOCHIZUKI, bien évidemment... mais l'histoire est quand même de moi, na !

RATING: T

Bonne lecture chers semblables ! (c'était nul, hein... XD)

* * *

><p><em>- Kevin !<em>

_Break courut de toute ses forces vers la petite fille, tendant la main dans le vain espoir de la retenir avant qu'elle ne sombre dans le long vortex infini des douleurs et de l'effroi, sentant qu'elle allait lui échapper, il se jeta en avant pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais ce ne fut qu'une ombre qu'il traversa quand son cri de souffrance déchira l'air autour de lui, son sang se répandant sur le pauvra albinos, impuissant._

_Une larme vint rouler sur sa joue et il serra les poings._

_"C'est ma faute... elle est morte par ma faute..."_

- XERXES !

Break se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, haletant.

Encore ce fichu cauchemar.

Il jeta un oeil au-dessus de lui pour s'apercevoir que le visage inquiet de Reim l'observait. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire charmeur, histoire de le rassurer et surtout de ne pas avoir l'air débile. Il se releva en grognant et se dépêtra de ses draps, dans lesquels il s'était enroulé. Il poussa un long soupir et essuya honteusement la larme qui avait bel et bien roulé sur sa joue, détournant la tête de son meilleur ami.

- Il est l'heure, paresseux, plaisanta faiblement Reim.

Break l'ignora royalement et se frotta le visage, las de cette torture que lui infligeait la profonde blessure en son coeur.

_- Kevin !_

Sa petite voix, si douce et mélodieuse, résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Cette torture qu'était de la voir tant souffrir... et son sang se répandant sur lui, sur ses mains... son sang sur ses mains. Comme un criminel. Il l'avait tué.

- Cessez de faire cette tête de trois pieds de long, Xerxes ! Vous partez en congé, sourit Reim en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il passa un bras compatissant autour de ses épaules mais l'albinos se dégagea brutalement, lui lança un regard assassin.

- Ne me touchez pas, l'avertit-il.

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir devant la soudaine agressivité de son ami. Il l'observa longuement. Il avait toujours cet air et cette attitude blessé, le matin, comme lors de son arrivée. Reim ne doutait pas que ses cauchemars lui rappelait sans cesse sa douleur. Néanmoins, il n'y était pour rien et il tentait juste de l'apaiser un peu. Après tout, il tenait à lui.

- Il est l'heure, répéta Reim en lui tendant ses affaires.

Break les prit sans un mot et se leva pour s'habiller sous le regard bienveillant de son meilleur ami, prêt à le soutenir au cas ou il tituberait, que ce soit métaphoriquement ou non. Après s'être vêtu et que Reim lui ai fait remarqué qu'il avait mit sa chemise à l'envers, après qu'il ai rectifié ça donc, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre mais la voix réprobatrice du brun résonna:

- Vous n'avez rien oublié ? Hum ?

- Non, rien du tout.

- Revenez ici, vous n'avez rien mangé.

- Je ne prend presque jamais de petit déjeuner.

- Et bien vous en prendrez un cette fois, le voyage sera long et votre estomac criera famine pendant que je culpabiliserais de ne rien vous avoir donné, alors, venez ici.

L'albinos poussa un grognement contrarié, bien que secrètement réjoui qu'il prenne soin de lui. Il n'exprimait rien de sa joie car il estimait ne pas mériter cette attention chaleureuse.

Il se laissa donc conduire par Reim dans les cuisines pour un rapide déjeuner. Celui-ci le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise tandis qu'il farfouillait dans le placards à la recherche d'un petit quelque chose.

Mais quand il se retourna, la chaise était vide et il entendait le rire de Break résonner dans les couloirs.

Il eut un mince sourire.

- Vous savez que j'ai horreur de jouer au chat et à la souris, soupira t-il.

* * *

><p>Break se balada un moment dans les couloirs à sautiller comme le gentil valet excentrique qu'il était, avant de retomber sur Reim et son thé au petit pain. Il fit rapidement demi-tour comme si de rien n'était et accéléra légèrement la cadence tandis que Reim se mettait à trottiner derrière lui en levant les yeux au ciel, tenant la tasse de thé et le petit pain en équilibre dans ses mains.<p>

Il finit par le rattraper et le sermonna comme il le put, même si l'albinos ne faisait que lui rétorquer des répliques cinglantes et de petits rire moqueurs. Finalement, l'odeur du surcre finit par vaincre la détermination du valet, qui craqua et avala thé et petit pain, ainsi que l'arme secrète de Reim: le sucre.

Il marmonna quelques remerciements avant de chercher à rejoindre sa maîtresse, sûrement déjà prête à partir. Mais Reim le retint par la manche et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Faîtes attention à vous, Xerxes, sourit-il tendrement.

Une légère lueur de rose sur les joues, Break bafouilla un "d'accord" et un "merci" brouillons avant de rejoindre Oz, Alice, Gilbert et Sharon devant les deux fiacres en partance pour la mer.

Qu'avait-il prit à Reim de lui donner une telle marque d'affection ?

Il se massait le front, un peu dans la lune, quand il arriva à hauteur des autres. Son comportement était étrange. Cherchait-il encore à le rassurer et à le détendre ? OU alors lui cachait-il quelque chose dont il se sentait coupable ?

Il finit par secouer la tête et lancer un sourire tordu en signe de salut pour les quatre autres. Il fit monter Oz et Alice avec Gilbert dans le premier fiacre avant de tenir la porte du second à Miss Sharon, puis de s'y engouffrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sharon eut un petit rire.

- Ne sois pas aussi formel, Xerx, nous partons en vacances.

- Ai-je jamais été réellement formel ? sourit Break.

La jeune fille secoua la tête avant d'appuyer celle-ci sur la paume de sa main, le regard tourné vers l'horizon, rêvant probablement à la douce caresse du vent sur son visage et au réconfortant flux et reflux bruyant de la mer, dans laquelle elle pourrait se détendre et se rafaîchir en ces chauds jours d'été.

Sur la première marche menant au manoir, Break remarqua Reim, les bras croisés et l'air frustré. Il lui lança un salut amical que Break ne lui rendit pas, trop soupçonneux de par son comportement quelque peu exagéré par rapport à ce qu'il était d'ordinaire.

Reim essuya nerveusement ses lunettes de la main droite, sentant le regard chargé de questions que son meilleur ami lui lançait. Il tenta un sourire maladroit.

Break devait admettre que son sourire si maladroit lui donnait une touche d'innocence craquante. Néanmoins, on ne la lui fairait pas à lui. Les yeux aux cernes violacés et gonflés de Reim n'étaient pas des plus convainquants.

Froncement de sourcils de Break.

Regard fuyant de Reim.

Le claquement de la cravache pour lancer les chevaux.

Le fiacre se met en route.

Reim lui lance un regard inquiet et désolé.

Break soupire et détourne la tête pour observer le soleil levant.

La route sera longue.

* * *

><p>Reim se laissa choir sur les marches, les yeux rivés sur les deux fiacres partant pour la douce mer bleutée, dans les rayons réchauffants et destructeurs du soleil. Il croisa ses bras sur ses jambes repliées et y posa sa tête dans un long soupir. Epuisé, il ferma les yeux en souhaitant que rien ne se passe de travers.<p>

Le visage baigné des rayons chauds et orangés du soleil, il laissa ses muscles se détendre lentement, jusqu'à ce que la cloche d'alarme ne résonne, réalisant ses pires craintes.

Il bondit sur ses deux pieds et voulut se précipiter vers le manoir, avant de vasciller et de tomber sur le sol. Il se releva péniblement, la tête lui tournant horriblement. Il aurait dû dormir, cette nuit, au lieu de se ronger les sangs.

Il fallait absolumment rapatrier les autres. Pourquoi les avoir laissé partir ? Par honte de son échec. Il n'avait pas osé révéler à Break la suite des évènements. Il l'aurait étriper et traité de bon à rien, ce mot qui faisait si mal.

- Combien ? demanda t-il à un garde qui sortait en trombe.

Celui-ci secoua le tête, l'air désespéré, avant de déclarer:

- Tous.

Tous ? Horreur. Il fallait qu'il aille lui-même les chercher.

Il tituba encore un peu avant de s'appuyer contre le mur et d'observer un domestique qui se ruait dans un couloir en hurlant: "code 666 !"

Hé oui, quoi de mieux pour sonner la fin du monde que le nombre apocalyptique ?

* * *

><p>Bon, voilà, fin du début !... non, c'était nul, pardonnez-moi XD<p>

Bref, une ch'tite reviex me fairais plaisir, hein, au cas ou ça vous viendrait pas naturellement à l'esprit... allez, encouragez-moi ! D'accord, j'arrête...

Bon, merci à tous et toutes de m'avoir lue et j'espère que ça vous a plu !

... en fait, l'idée de la fic m'est venu pendant que je rêvais, c'est gravec, docteur ?

*Amenez-moi une camisole, on l'interne...*


	2. L'embrasement obscur

You-ouh ! Déjà le deuxième chapitre ! Et oui, vos commentaires m'ont encouragé ! Donc un grand merci à tous et à toutes ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

Lamy, ravie de te revoir à bord, cap' tain ! Et encore merci de tes coms !

Quant à toi, Sweet-Dream-Madness, ma très chère semblable aux rêves étranges, sache que je rêve régulièrement que je me fais avaler par un poisson rouge - original, n'est-il pas ? Et mici de me soutenir dans cette fic ! Ce n'est pas vraiment la fin du monde, mais ça y ressemble fortement, je dois admettre ^^' Sauf que le scénario est bien différent de 2012 et encore heureuse ! J'ai horreur de faire du copier-coller. Au fait, tant que je te tiens, grouille-toi d'écrire la suite de ton histoire, chère collègue et merci de prendre en compte mes goûts originaux ! XD

Rose-Eliade... hum, comment dire ? Tu suis toutes mes histoires ou quoi ? XD Non pas que ça me dérange, bien loin de là... en tout cas merci !

Break-sama, merci à toi aussi de m'encourager à la suite et, comme tu peux le constater, vos commentaires ont fait de l'effet et voici déjà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à toi !

DISCLAIMER : je te bénis, ô toi, Jun MOCHIZUKI, maman suprême de Pandora Hearts - et l'histoire est toujours de moi ! XD

RATING : K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Break somnolait presque, la joue appuyée contre son poing, l'œil mi-clos tourné vers le paysage qui défilait en quelques tâches vertes et brunes baignant dans une lueur d'or et de rose, parfois de bronze et de bleu. L'océan se dévoilait enfin à eux, scintillant sous les rayons du soleil couchant, agité par une légère brise fraîche. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel d'un bleu pâle était dégagé et parcouru de mouettes et de goélands qui tournoyaient au gré des courants aériens, poussant des cris caractéristiques à répétition. Sharon, quant à elle, observait les couleurs chatoyantes d'un air émerveillé. Elle n'était jamais allée à la mer.<p>

L'albinos poussa un long soupir, avant de secouer la tête pour chasser les idées noires et les questions qui le taraudaient, pour prendre l'air enjoué d'un vacancier détendu et serein, ce qu'il n'était pas du tout en réalité. Bien loin de là pourtant l'image de Reim inquiet et agité qui était restée immobile sur les marches à leur faire des signes gauches et raides.

Sharon tira sa manche d'un geste sec, excitée qu'elle l'était de lui montrer son savoir sur la différence entre les mouettes mâles et femelles. Il se retint de pouffer et fit semblant de l'écouter étaler tout son savoir sur les volatiles marins. N'empêche, il ne pouvait pas rire. Ses yeux brillaient comme des diamants, déjà amoureuse de la mer et de ses merveilles. Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle était encore douce et innocente, elle ne connaissait pas la rancœur et l'amertume des regrets qui rongeaient l'homme en fin de vie qui avait encore beaucoup trop de désirs pour le criminel qu'il était.

Enfin, le fiacre s'arrêta dans un crissement, résultat des roues se débattant dans le sable. Quand Break foula le sable et que ses poumons s'emplirent de l'air iodé, il se sentit un peu mieux, et nostalgique à la fois.

La première fois qu'il était venu au bord d'un océan, c'était avec la petite Sinclair...

Il refoula sa culpabilité et se força à garder son air made-in vacancier flemmard. Il tendit sa main à Sharon, qui l'a prit et descendit du fiacre en sautant dans le fiacre, oubliant un peu son statut de petite-fille de duchesse pour rire et inspirer pour la première fois l'air particulier des bords de mer.

Une tendresse particulière s'installa dans le regard de Break.

Il aimait la voir comme ça, jouissant d'un bonheur innocent et enfantin. Elle le méritait tellement. Une si jeune fille passant un pacte avec une chain pour se retrouver quelques années plus tard avec l'esprit d'une jeune femme de vingt-trois ans et un corps d'adolescente sortant à peine de l'enfance.

Il attendit qu'elle ait terminé de scruter l'horizon avec un sourire empreint de joie enfantine, puis elle prit son bras et ils vinrent tous deux rejoindre les trois autres qui s'amusait déjà sur la plage.

Break remarqua que les fiacres étaient déjà repartis.

_Oublie un peu ta méfiance, tu vas empêcher Miss Sharon de s'amuser !_

Il se détourna pour rallier les autres au petit trot, se joignant à eux dans la fabrication fantaisiste d'un immense château de sable. Tous, les talons sur les fesses, dans le sable, riant aux éclats tandis qu'Alice pataugeait dans l'eau et en aspergeait Gilbert.

Break s'amusait. Il en oubliait même ses soucis.

Finalement, peut-être serait-ce un vrai congé, une fois n'est pas coutume.

* * *

><p>Reim se tint, silencieux, aux côtés du Duc Barma, attentif aux paroles et aux avis des différents membres de Pandora. Notamment un des membres les plus influents nommé Sred. Il se contentait d'exposer les faits, mais la gravité de son ton laissait clairement entendre que l'impact serait énorme et surtout lourd.<p>

- Un Lypo, disait-il, ou plus connu sous le nom de Sobrangarow, est capable de contaminer un océan entier à lui seul. Bien heureusement, sa durée de vie ne dépasse pas les deux semaines, ce qui nous laisserait largement le temps de mesurer les zones infectées et de les décontaminer. Cette espèce est connue pour son imprévisibilité et sa capacité à hypnotiser ses hôtes. En sachant qu'elle est capable de modifier les capacités physiques et l'apparence de celui-ci, elle n'en est que plus redoutable. En prenant en compte que le Sobrangarow est une espèce aquatique, il semble facile de le neutraliser. Néanmoins, s'il contamine un hôte terrestre, il peut très bien propager à une vitesse phénoménale ses spores et détruire la race humaine telle que nous la connaissons. Cette expérience mutante est redoutée par la Volonté de l'Abysse même. C'est pourquoi je pense bienvenue de déclarer tous les manoirs ducaux en quarantaine. Quand l'épidémie sera passé, il ne nous restera plus qu'à éliminer les hôtes et les infectés.

Reim toussota, les sourcils froncés :

- Excusez-moi, cher collègue, mais... ceci est tout bonnement une campagne d'extermination envers notre propre race.

Sred croisa les bras avec un rictus.

- Si vous avez une meilleure idée, je vous en prie, exposer-la, mon cher Reim. Je crains que ce ne soit la seule solution. A moins que vous ne possédiez sur vous un remède au venin de Sobrangarow que vous sortiriez de sous votre uniforme, bien entendu.

Hilarité générale.

Reim, irrité, répondit d'un ton sec :

- Nous sommes parfaitement capable de trouver un remède et ainsi éviter des pertes humaines. Je suis certain que la plupart des agents de Pandora chargés des expériences savent très bien la gravité de la situation. Et je sais également que celui ou celle qui a réussi à percer par je ne sais quel moyen l'aquarium ou se tenait tranquillement les spécimens anesthésiés, déclama calmement le brun en sondant les chargés de nuit qui s'agitaient nerveusement, a été contaminé. Or, si nous voulons que le coupable se dénonce, il serait tout de même mal avisé de lui proposer pour seule offre la mort.

Chuchotements.

- De toute manière, la mort le nargue, de quelle manière que ce soit. Il a le choix entre une mort lente et douloureuse et une mort rapide et indolore par une simple seringue, contra Sred.

- Ce n'est guère mieux. Si j'avais le choix entre lutter pour ma survie et laisser tomber en attendant que la mort ne m'emporte, je choisirais la lutte, douloureuse ou non. Je pense que le responsable est, comme toute personne normalement constituée, doté d'une certaine envie de vivre, fit Reim, les sourcils haussés.

Sred éclata de rire.

- Le coupable, comme vous dîtes si bien, sera facilement démasqué. Il va tomber malade et sera fiévreux et nauséeux. La suite ne se faira pas attendre, ricana Sred.

Il mima un coup de fusil et fit un "pan" significatif avec sa bouche.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

Puis la débandade d'un agent de nuit, qui prit ses jambes à son cou.

- Démasqué, sourit férocement Sred en pointant son revolver sur lui.

PAN.

L'homme tomba à terre, baignant dans une flaque de sang. Une substance verdâtre particulièrement repoussante s'écoula de sa bouche et de ses oreilles, tandis qu'elle semblait glissée vers une autre victime.

PAN.

La substance émit un son horriblement répugnant avant d'entrer en ébullition et de disparaître, comme évaporé.

- De toute façon, elle serait morte même si je n'avais pas tiré. Elle est aquatique, mais je crois vous l'avoir déjà précisé, continua Sred, imperturbable, tout en rangeant son revolver dans sa veste.

La plupart des agents s'étaient soigneusement écartés du cadavre, répugnés et horrifiés.

Reim voulut protester mais Sred le devança.

- Ceux qui sont pour l'éradication lèvent la main.

Seulement deux ou trois personnes restèrent immobiles. Tous les autres avaient brandi le bras en l'air, comme si c'était le salut. Rictus de la part de Sred.

- Je crois que la question est réglée. Personne ne sort du manoir avant trois semaines. Ensuite, nous tuerons tout les infectés et les hôtes restant.

Tous rangèrent leurs affaires, les discussions s'engageant aussitôt.

- Vous allez laissé agonisé tous ces pauvres gens qui ignorent tout de cette affaire ? s'exclama Reim, haussant le ton.

Sred se tourna de nouveau vers lui, menaçant.

- Nous ne parlons plus de sauvetage causé par un vulgaire Sobrangarow, Reim. Nous parlons de préservation de l'espèce humaine face à une centaine de ces erreurs de la nature. Tout ce qui est en contact en ce moment-même avec l'océan est déjà considéré comme mort.

Reim se pétrifia.

- Êtes-vous au courant que Mademoiselle Sharon est en ce moment-même au bord de la mer, ainsi que B-Rabbit, Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray et Xerxes Break ?

Sred se crispa, le regard soudain déterminé.

- Alors ils sont morts.

Silence horrifié.

Reim put lire l'horreur sur les visages du Duc Barma, d'Oscar Vessalius, de Vincent Nightray et de la Duchesse Rainsworth, sans compter le sien.

* * *

><p>Après cette étrange réunion, cinq personnages bien singuliers se précipitèrent sur lui comme des rapaces. La Duchesse, Le Duc, Oscar et Vincent. Tous le pressèrent de faire quelque chose. Et bien oui, quoi, après tout, il était Reim. Non, non, pas le génie de la bande et l'as au combat. Le larbin de service.<p>

- De toute manière, je comptais déjà enfreindre les règles instaurées pour aller les chercher, éluda t-il avant même que l'un d'entre eux ne lui expose sa requête.

Silence. Regards significatifs. Deux "fait attention à toi" et deux "débrouille toi pour me les ramener en bonne santé et plus vite que ça".

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Bouge ton popotin paresseux ! s'écria le Duc Barma, le houspillant.

Reim retint un grognement et se glissa discrètement entre les membres de Pandora pour rejoindre la porte centrale et se ruer au-dehors.

Alarmes.

Bruits de pas effrénés.

Reim piqua un cheval à un messager rapide, l'enfourcha et le lança au galop, tandis que le propriétaire de la bête restait quelque peu interloqué, figé.

Les gardes se tinrent prêt à la poursuite. Mais Sred les en empêcha.

- Il est sortit de l'enceinte du manoir. Ce n'est plus notre problème, désormais. Il n'a qu'à mourir si ça lui chante, déclara t-il froidement.

* * *

><p>Alors que Gilbert, Oz, Sharon et Break étaient paresseusement étalés dans le sable à profiter des derniers rayons du soleil, Alice revint avec l'air victorieux du conquérant, une mouette en main.<p>

Oz se leva et observa drôlement la mouette.

- Elle est blessée ? demanda t-il.

_Attention, Oz le sauveur des animaux est dans la place, _pensa Break avec un sourire en coin.

Le petit blondinet voulut prendre la bête entre ses mains mais Sharon poussa un cri dégoûté.

- Ne la touche pas, Oz ! C'est répugnant ! s'écria t-elle.

Il eut un sursaut en arrière en apercevant l'espèce de chose verdâtre qui était attaché à la pauvre bête par endroit. On aurait dit des algues, mais des algues drôlement fluo, alors.

Break eut un soupçon, mais...

_Non, impossible, je suis parano. Reim m'aurait prévenu. N'empêche, il vaudrait mieux éviter de la toucher. Ah, Alice, quelle parfaite andouille tu nous fais !_

- Alice, où l'as-tu trouvé ? demanda l'albinos, les sourcils froncés.

- Elle flottait sur l'eau.

- Tu t'es baigné ? fit Break.

- Et bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas interdit, stupide clown ! s'outra la brunette.

- Non, mais... oh, et puis, laisse tomber, je divague. Allez vous baigner, on ira au chalet après.

Oz et Alice poussèrent des cris de joie et se ruèrent dans l'eau, tous deux déjà en maillot de bain, tandis que Gilbert souriait et les rejoignait, se défaisant de ses habits, tout en restant en maillot - n'exagérons rien.

Sharon s'assit sur le sable, se redressant. Elle jeta un sourire à Break et se blottit contre lui.

- Tu ne vas pas te baigner ? demanda t-elle.

- Oh, je... je n'ai pas envie pour le moment, répondit-il, détournant le regard.

- C'est le fait qu'on puisse voir ton Sceau qui te dérange, pas vrai ?

Break soupira.

- Inutile de vous rappeler le fait que j'ai tué des centaines de personnes.

Sharon posa une main sur sa joue et déposa un baiser fraternel sur celle-ci.

- Tu sais, on s'en fiche, nous. Le passé est le passé. C'est fait, c'est dit, c'est immuable. C'est tout. Je ne veux pas que ça t'empêche de t'amuser. Cesse de te murer derrière tes souffrances et tes peines, ouvre-toi un peu à nous, Xerx.

L'albinos lui sourit et, après une courte hésitation, il prit la main qu'elle lui tendait, et se mit sur ses pieds. Puis ils se changèrent tous les deux, avant de se diriger vers la grande bleu toute scintillante dans le soleil couchant.

Break observa un moment Alice, Oz et Gilbert d'un air inquiet, redoutant qu'ils ne lui jettent des regards assassins en lorgnant son Sceau.

Mais il n'en fut rien.

Ils l'éclaboussèrent et il se joignit à eux comme si de rien n'était, leurs cris et leurs rires se perdant dans l'immensité céruléenne.

Au loin, deux formes sombres tournoyaient, guettant ses proies.

La nuit était tombée.

* * *

><p>Reim avait un mal de reins fou. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il galopait ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il ne devait pas arriver malheur. Il devait arriver avant que l'un d'entre eux ne soit contaminé ou devienne un hôte.<p>

Soudain, les dunes. Le flux et le reflux de la mer. Victoire ! Il était arrivé !

_Pourvu qu'il ne se soit rien passé..._

* * *

><p>Merci, ô vous, jeunes - ou pas - lecteurs et lectrices de m'avoir fait l'immense honneur de votre lecture ! XD<p>

Bref, j'arrête mes conneries et je vous dis merci pour tous ces coms et même pour votre simple lecture ! Sachez qu'un simple "j'aime" en tant que review me fait énormément plaisir et c'est pourquoi je rabâche mes mercis à mes commentatrices/teurs pour la longueur de leur coms !


	3. Chasseurs atypiques

Voilà ce trosième chapitre ! Un peu moins bien que les deux premiers, pardonnez-moi, j'avais une épreuve commune d'histoire/géo... c'était saoûlant ! Bref...

Lamy: oui, oui, notre cher Sred est rémunéré régulièrement, pas d'inquiètude ! XD Bref, ravie de te revoir une fois de plus à bord du breakzel-express (très express XD)

Breaksama: ma chère, une fan de Break ? MOI AUSSI ! Bon, j'arrête... si tu veux, toutes mes fictions son sur lui alors... XD Et merci de me soutenir et je suis ravie que ça te plaise !

Rose-Eliade: aha ! Fidèle au rendez-vous ! Merci de ton suivi aussi je te présente mes plus sincères remerciements !

SweetDream-Madness: re-bonjour, re-bonjour ! Ravie que de t'avoir comme lectrice et surtout, merci de l'info pour ta fic ! Bref, bref, bref... pour les poissons rouges ? 'Sais pas, mais en même temps, je suis une bizarrerie à moi toute seule ! Aha ! J'aurais bien aimé le pot de Nutella... MIAM ! Je suis comme ce bon vieux Break, je prends toutes les sucreries qui me passent sous la main, slurp... et je prends pas un gramme ! MOUAHA ! Hihi, en tout cas merci !

DISCLAIMER: *se prosterne devant Jun MOCHIZUKI* Oh merci à toi d'avoir créée ce merveilleux manga ! L'hsitoire est de moi, nana nère... XD

RATING: K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Reim talonna encore une fois de plus sa monture, son coeur battant à tout rompre sous l'effet du stress et de la crainte de ne pas arriver à temps. Il dut ralentir lorsque les sabots ferrés rencontrèrent le sable doré, l'obligeant à adopter une allure plus modérée - du moins inférieure au galop effréné dans lequel il avait lancé la pauvre bête depuis tout ce temps. Tendu et effrayé, Reim posa des regards affolés un peu partout sur la plage, juste avant que ses pupilles ne s'agrandissent brutalement sous le choc.<p>

Les voilà tous dans l'eau à patauger, tandis qu'ils ne voyaient pas les deux masses sombres tracer de longues rides sur la mer dans leur sillage.

Il mit pied à terre et se lança précipitamment dans leur direction, mouillant ses bottes et son uniforme par la même occasion. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il y eut des "Reim ?" ébahis, mais il n'en tint pas compte et leur hurla de rejoindre immédiatement le rivage, paniqué.

Un peu interloqué, ils obéirent tout de même, tandis que le brun courait à leur côté en les houspillant, leur criant d'aller plus vite que cela.

Une fois de retour sur la surface sablonneuse, il put enfin reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les cuisses, tandis que les regards interrogateurs de Break, Sharon, Oz, Gilbert et Alice étaient tournés vers lui.

Ce fut l'albinos qui posa la question le premier:

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?

Reim ravala sa salive et déballa alors tous les évènements de la réunion, guettant le moindre signe d'agressivité ou d'emportement de la part de son meilleur ami. Une fois sa longue déclaration quelque peu embrouillé, tous restèrent figé d'horreur, à part peut-être Break qui était tout simplement immobile, l'oeil vide.

- Voilà... conclut faiblement Reim, un peu tremblant.

C'est là que Break réagit. Il l'empoigna par la gorge et le souleva de quelques centimètres, bien que la taille de Reim dépasse celle de l'albinos. Un peu suffocant, il tenta d'articuler des excuses.

- POURQUOI... NE... M'AVEZ... VOUS... RIEN... DIT ? explosa Xerxes, le visage déformer par la rage.

- Je... arf, arf... ne voulait pas que vous... argh...

- Lâche-le, Xerx ! s'écria Sharon en observant le domestique virer au bleu.

Reim retomba lourdement sur le sable et releva des yeux brillants vers son ami.

- Ne croyez pas que je voulais vous écartez pour une quelconque promotion idiote, je voulais que vous pssiez de vraies vacances ! s'exclama le brun, les larmes aux yeux. Et...

Il baissa la tête.

- ... je ne voulais pas que vous me voyez comme un incapable.

La mâchoire de l'albinos se contracta mais son expression s'était radoucie. Il releva son vieil ami et lui ébouriffa ses cheveux emmêlés par le vent et couverts de sable. Enfin, il lui redonna ses lunettes, qui étaient tombées.

- Comment comptez-vous les évacuer ? demanda t-il en désignant ses compagnons.

- Je ne... il n'y rien de prévu pour cela. Je suis parti seul et contre le gré des autre. Ils voulaient vous laisser dépérir, acheva Reim en détournant le regard.

Soupir de la part de Break.

- Je vois, on va encore devoir se débrouiller, maugréa t-il. Venez avec nous, le chalet n'est pas très loin, on sera à peu près en sécurité, tant qu'un mutant, un zombi ou je ne sais pas quoi vienne nous dévorer le cerveau...

- Hôte, rectifia Reim avec un mince sourire. Et il ne fera rien de plus que nous contaminés ou encore nous faire mourir avec l'efficacité d'une faux bien aiguisée.

- A choisir, je préfèrais être mort plutôt que de suer la morve, fit Break en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un frisson de dégoût les parcouru à l'image de l'un d'entre eux dégoulinant de la substance verdâtre et visqueuse, les yeux blancs et révulsés.

_Berk... _pensa Break en secouant la tête.

Il leur fit signe de le suivre et tous remontèrent un peu vers les dunes, là où ils avaient déposés leurs affaires avant de se jeter à l'eau. Une fois arrivé, ils se sèchèrent à la va-vite et enfilèrent leurs vêtements.

Reim loucha un peu sur le torse aux fins muscles de son ami, lorgnant le Sceau et les cicatrices témoignant du nombre et de la férocité de ses combats. Break, sentant un regard peser sur lui, leva son oeil couleur de sang d'un air amusé et Reim rougit, détournant vivement la tête. L'albinos haussa les épaules et enfila sa chemise, terminant de la boutonner puis d'enfiler son manteau et de reprendre sa canne-épée d'un geste vif.

- Vous allez prendre froid, fit négligemment remarquer Break à Reim, remarquant l'état avancé d'humidité dans lesquels se trouvaient ses bottes et son uniforme.

- Oh, ce n'est que superficiel. Nous avons plus grave à gérer pour le moment, je crois. Et puis, je vais sécher, ne vous en faîtes pas, sourit le brun à lunettes.

Break répondit à son sourire mais Oz cria et ils se retournèrent vivement dans sa direction, sabre et revolver dégainés. Au loin, un petit troupeau indistinct criait, hurlait, courait.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença Break.

Reim écarquilla les yeux.

- Ce sont des contaminés ! Restez derrière-nous et ne les laissez pas vous touchez ! s'exclama Reim, pointant son arme dans la direction de la troupe meurtrière.

- On peut se battre ! s'écrièrent Oz, Alice, Sharon et Gilbert de concert.

- Oz, Miss Sharon, je refuse que vous mettiez vos vies en danger, insista Break. En revanche, si mes souvenirs sont bons, cette espèce ne peut pas contaminer les chains, n'est-ce pas, Reim ?

- Oui, vous avez raison. Il faut libérer ses pouvoirs et... messire Gilbert, ça ne vous dérange vraiment pas de... ? commença Reim.

- Je t'en prie, Reim ! s'exclama Gilbert. Nous aurons cette conversation de courtoisie à un autre moment !

Et sur ce, il libéra les pouvoirs de B-Rabbit tandis qu'il dégainait son revolver et que Sharon et Oz, contraints, reculaient derrière la chain et les adultes.

- Xerxes, vous ne devriez pas vous battre, c'est une arme de corps à corps, fit faiblement Reim, gardant toujours un oeil sur la portée de son revolver sur les contaminés.

- Non, sans rire ? ironisa l'albinos. Ne croyez pas que je vais vous écoutez par prétexte que je risquerais de crever ! De toute manière, ça arrivera bien à un moment ou un autre...

- Premièrement, je vous interdis de dire cela, et ensuite, je ne fais que m'inquiéter pour vous ! se défendit le brun.

- Et bien, c'est curieux parce qu'il m'a semblé que je ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à un gamin, s'esclaffa l'albinos.

- C'est...

- Heu... ça vous dérangerait de nous aider quand les zombis nous tomberons dessus ? fit Gilbert.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la tête d'algue, approuva Alice.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un dernier regard inquiet pour l'un et l'autre avant de se camper fermement sur leurs deux jambes et d'attendre l'assaut.

Reim tira le premier et un des contaminés s'écroula dans le sable, un sang verdâtre colorant les grains dorés. Gilbert tira lui aussi. Un autre contaminé à terre. Alice se jeta sur la troupe et en décapita cinq ou six à la faux, tandis que Break en transperçait deux d'un seul coup. Oz se contenta d'utiliser les pouvoirs de sa chain pour protéger Sharon des quelques contaminés qui échappaient à la vigilance des autres.

Alors que l'albinos se battait férocement contre cinq contaminés, un sixième s'était approché de lui par derrière, sa bouche humaine ouverte sur des crocs anormaux et ses yeux blancs et révulsés baignant dans le fameux liquide fluo, sa peau grisâtre et bleutée frémissant comme celle d'un animal excité par sa proie.

Mais le coup de crosse de Reim le fit se retourner en grognant, et aussitôt transpercé d'une balle entre les deux yeux, il s'écroula contre le brun, qui poussa un grognement dégoûté et le repoussa en le laissant choir au sol.

Le combat touchait presque à sa fin quand une énorme chose chargea la troupe de contaminé pour la détruire en une seule fois. Plus un bruit. Les six compagnons, les yeux écarquillés, observaient un chien errant mutant d'une taille gigantesque grogner et baver dans leur direction.

- Surtout, pas un geste, chuchota Break, une main en suspension pour intimer le silence, son autre main tenant fermement son sabre couvert de la substance verte.

Le chien contaminé les obervait de ses grands yeux blancs exhorbités, la langue pendante et les crocs - immenses - dévoilés. Break sentait ses mains trembler sous l'effet du regard sans prunelles de la bête mutante. Il pouvait aussi voir les lèvres de Reim s'agiter de tics nerveux, affreusement concentré et encore poussé par l'adrénaline du combat. Gilbert, Oz, Alice et Sharon restaient figés, incapable d'esquisser le moindre petit geste, même sans l'ordre de l'albinos.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette monstruosité ? demanda Gilbert d'un ton très maitrisé.

- Cette pauvre bête n'est pas seulement contaminée, à mon humble avis, c'est un hôte, répondit calmement Reim.

- Les hôtes sont redoutables, il ne vaut mieux pas se battre contre eux, affirma Break d'une voix égale. N'oubliez pas, ajouta t-il, elle sent votre peur, alors, tâchez de vous maîtrisez un tant soit peu.

Tous s'immobilisèrent totalement, la respiration calme et l'air impassible.

- Très bien. Maintenant, on va tous reculer. Touuuut dou-ce-ment, chuchota l'albinos.

Ils obéirent, reculant imperceptiblement, quand Gilbert marcha sur une sèche, qui produisit un petit "crac" sec. Les compagnons se figèrent, guettant la réaction du chien-hôte.

La bestiole tourna la tête vers Gilbert.

Puis elle se jeta sur eux et tous partirent en courant et en hurlant, tentant en vain d'échapper aux ergots et aux crocs immenses de la bête.

Break prit sa maîtresse dans ses bras et empoigna le bras de Reim pour l'obliger à courir plus vite encore, tandis que Gilbert les talonnait, suivi d'Alice et Oz. Lorsqu'ils furent obligés de ralentir à cause de l'essouflement et de l'épuisement, Reim et Gilbert tirèrent sur la bête sans cesse, l'obligeant à changer de cible à chaque tir consécutif.

Agacée et frustrée, la bête voulut s'attaquer à Sharon mais Break lui assena un grand coup de sabre sur le museau. Le chien mutant couina, la tête entre les pattes, mais ce qui n'empêchait pas Reim et Gilbert de continuer à tirer et Break et Alice de s'attaquer à ses flancs.

Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, la bête capitula et s'écroula dans un grand bruit sous les coups de feu et les coups de lame.

Elle ne bougeait plus, définitivement immobile.

Break rangea son sabre dans son étui, à savoir sa canne, et poussa un grognement.

- Bon, ça y est, c'était le dernier suicidaire ?

- Je crois, dit simplement Reim. Mais par pure souci de préservation, je vote pour aller se barricader au chalet.

- Excellente idée, approuva son meilleur ami. Bon, en route, mauvaise troupe !

Et sur ce, il partit d'un bon pas au devant. Derrière, Gilbert, Oz, Alice et Sharon restait un peu à l'écart, encore méfiants. Quant à Reim, il trottina jusqu'à son ami et calqua ses pas sur les siens.

- Vous êtes obligé de me coller ? maugréa l'albinos.

- Je vous remercie, ça fait chaud au coeur, grimaça le brun.

- Je vous taquine ! sourit Break en lui donnant un coup de coude. Bon... nous voilà encore reparti pour des vacances pourries, soupira t-il.

Il prit le bras de Reim et ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre son épaule.

- Xerxes ? fit celui-ci, les joues enflammées.

- Flemme de voir où je marche. Guidez-moi, marmonna celui-ci.

- L'excuse...

- Il va sans dire que ça ne vous dérange pas, rit Break.

Reim sourit.

- Pas le moins du monde.

Mais alors que les deux riaients aux éclats et que la petite troupe derrière était aux aguets, une forme humanoïde accroupie se tapissait derrière une dune. Une fois ses deux victimes bien en vue, elle bondit sur les deux inconnus en leur pointant une faux des plus suggestives sur le ventre.

- Reculez, sale abominations ! s'écria la jeune femme.

- Heu... bonjour aurait suffit, fit Break en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Que... vous n'êtes pas des Sobrangarows ?

- Vous avez déjà vu des zombis rirent, vous ? Même si j'admet que ce serait amusant...

Elle abaissa sa faux et s'inclina.

- Je me nomme Soli. Je suis au service des Barma. On m'avait confié comme mission de ramener l'expérience Sobrangarow au manoir, mais malheureusement, je crains que la situation n'est dérapée. Je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses, messire.

- Oh, pitié, pas de messire. Je suis un domestique de la maison Rainsworth, alors, vous pensez... au fait, Xerxes Break, ravi de faire votre connaissance, ajouta l'albinos avec un sourire. Et lui c'est Reim, mais on s'en fiche pas mal...

- Hé ! s'exclama le concerné.

- Je plaisante, rooh, quel suceptibilité celui-là, alors ! Lui aussi travaille à la botte de ce cinglé de Barma.

- Sauf votre respect, je vous interdit de nommer Messire Barma en ces termes.

Break émit un claquement de langue réprobateur mais n'ajouta rien, tandis que les autres se présentaient à la jeune femme. Il apprit par la même occasion qu'elle devait sans plus attendre prendre la route pour tenter de rejoindre le plus proche manoir ducal. Donc, en d'utre termes, elle n'était que de passage.

_Tant mieux, _pensa Reim, _elle passe son temps à jeter des coups d'oeil à Xerx... hum, mais à quoi je pense, moi ? Non, non, c'est juste que c'est suspect, oui, enfin... heu... secoue-toi les puces, mon pauvre, tu dérailles ! _

_Enfin... Dieu seul sait si cette pauvre Soli trouvera un jourl e chemin du retour et, surtout, s'ils ne la laisseront pas dépérir au-dehors... bon courage._

_Bon, ça y est, elle met les voiles. _

_Et là-bas c'est le chalet, bon au moins, c'est déjà ça. Tiens, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Ah, la clé sous le paillasson... très subtil..._

_Comment ça, il veut dormir aux côtés de Miss Sharon ? Et moi je dors sur le fauteuil ? Ben ça... comme c'est aimable à toi, Xerx._

_..._

_Hmm ?_

_Tiens ? C'est quoi ce truc ? Hé mais... !_

_Ah, non, c'est juste Xerx qui me rejoint. _

_Il n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil ? Il a cauchemarder, oui ! Non mais, dans quel état s'est-il mit, encore ?_

_Tu ne veux pas être fâtigué demain, alors tu viens me voir pour taper la discussion en pleine nuit ?_

_Avoue plutôt que tu as peur._

_Ne nie pas, je te connais très bien._

_Viens faire un câlin, Xerx..._

Reim entoura les épaules agitées de spasmes de Xerxes de ses bras et fit semblant de ne pas voir le sillon salé sur la joue droite de son ami à la peau de porcelaine. Il sentit la peau froide de son ami se frotter contre la sienne, à l'inverse, brûlante. Pour l'apaiser, il caressa un moment ses cheveux immaculés et il put enfin sentir son ami s'apaiser et ses muscles se détendre.

Enfin, il laissa l'albinos se blottir contre lui et fermer les yeux, les poings serrés, pour tenter de trouver le sommeil. Il savait que la peur de refaire une fois de plus ce cauchemar le terrorisait. Il savait également que ce rêve le hanterait toujours.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se faire la promesse de le guerrir de ses tourments, un jour...

Oui, un jour, peut-être.

- Bonne nuit, Xerx, fais de beaux rêves...

* * *

><p>Pas trop mauvais, j'espère ? Bon, je pense que c'est quand même passable, même si c'est un peu, disons... heu, j'ai pas de mots, désolée !<p>

A part peut-être...

BREF !

Break: je veux déposer une plainte, je suis malmené !

Breakzel: ah bon ?

Break: c'était de l'humour...

Breakzel: ?

Break: ah lala... au-secours, mes aïeuls...


	4. L'aube sanglante

Voilà voilà ! Un tout nouveau chapitre - le quatrième, you ouh ! - pour votre plus grand plaisir - ou pas... bref !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Lamy: merci beaucoup de ton soutien et aussi ton commentaire sur _Banale journée_ m'a beaucoup motivée à en écrire une deuxième édition... héhé...

Rose-Eliade: coucou ! Toujours merci et encore un autre mici pour _Banale journée_ ! D'ailleurs, je pense à la prochaine édition...

Breaksama: saches que tes commentaires me font très plaisir et participent à me motiver comme beaucoup de ceux qui commentent mon histoire et je vous voulais te dire merci aussi pour _Banale journée !_

SweetDream - Madness: Raaaah... qu'est-ce que ça me fait plaisir de voir autant de gens commenter... bref, bref, bref ! Merci encore pour tes commentaires chaleureux qui m'aident à poursuivre mon histoire avec entrain et dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! XD Et je voulais aussi préciser un piti merci pour _Banale journée._ Je pense en faire plusieurs éditions... comme un peu quelques OS quotidiens... je pense que je vais les mettre à la suite... moui.. sur le premier... il faut que je change un peu le résumé ! Bref, heu... le prochain, pourquoi pas le Break ? Ou le Gilbert ? La Alice ou bien l'Oz ? Peut-être encore le Rufus ou la Sheryl ? Bref, j'arrête mes délires ! (j'aiiiiime le "bref" !)

DISCLAIMER: comme d'habitude, tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la géniale Jun MOCHIZUKI et l'histoire est de moi !

RATING: K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Gilbert se leva pour aller observer l'orbe argentée qui baignait le chalet d'une pâle lumière. Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et sortit une cigarette de sous son manteau - qu'il n'avait pas quitté, contenant son précieux revolver - avec des doigts tremblants.<p>

Le calme qui régnait était oppressant, inquiètant.

Il alluma sa cigarette, ouvrant la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air iodé de l'océan.

Au-dehors, pas un chant de criquet, de mouette, de goéland, pas même d'aboiements de chien errant ou les miaulements plaintifs d'un chat. Encore moins de contaminé perdu trainant dans les dunes avec une bave verte au menton. Juste le paysage tranquille de la mer, dont le flux et le reflux restait le seul à percer le silence de la nuit.

Le jeune Nightray ferma les yeux et tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il sentit un regard glacer sa nuque qu'il se retourna.

Deux yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité.

Il faillit dégainer son arme juste avant de remarquer que ce n'était que Reim qui était assis sur le fauteuil, la tête - quelquefois grimaçante - de son meilleur ami sur les genoux.

- Vous devriez éteindre ceci, messire Nightray, et aller vous couchez, fit simplement le domestique.

Gilbert eut un sourire navré avant d'éteindre sa cigarette en l'écrasant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, puis de la jeter négligemment sur le sable. Puis il se tourna vers Reim, qui, les yeux cernés et gonflés, l'observait avec inquiétude.

- Auriez-vous des problèmes, messire Nightray ?

- Oh, trois fois rien, juste une horde de zombis à laquelle je dois survivre, rit-il.

Reim esquissa un pâle sourire avant de caresser la tête de Break pour qu'il cesse de trembler et de gémir. Gilbert, un peu gêné, détourna la tête.

- C'est souvent comme ça ? demanda t-il.

- Il fait tout le temps le même cauchemar, répondit simplement le servant des Barma. Vous savez, son passé, ses remords, tout ça...

Gilbert remarqua le regard blessé de Reim et sa main qui s'était posé sur le torse de l'albinos, à l'endroit de son Sceau. L'inquiètude et la peur de le voir s'écrouler rongeait Reim.

_Dans un sens, lui et moi sommes pareil, _pensa Gilbert, _sauf que moi je m'inquiète pour Oz._

Finalement, Gilbert repartit auprès de son maître pour pouvoir se rendormir tandis que Reim veillait encore et toujours sur son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Reim sentait son meilleur ami s'agiter furieusement contre lui, secoué de tremblements et poussant de petits gémissements, une sueur froide dégoulinant de son front et dans son dos.<p>

Il tenta de le réveiller, de l'apaiser, mais il semblait vouloir refuser de s'éveiller et de sortir de son cauchemar.

Enfin, dans un sursaut tremblotant, il ouvrit grand son oeil couleur sang pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, haletant. Reim posa sa main sur son crâne et caressa sa chevelure immaculée pour le calmer, tandis qu'il refermait son oeil et reprenait un souffle un peu plus régulier, séchant une larme qui venait de surgir traitreusement.

Il rouvrit encore son oeil et fixa le brun, avant de détourner la tête et de remarquer qu'il faisait encore nuit au-dehors.

Soupir désespéré.

- Je sens que je vais être fâtigué, demain, sourit faiblement Break.

Il repoussa les bras de Reim qui le retenait contre lui et s'assit sur le long fauteuil pourpre, en essuyant les sueurs froides qui coulaient le long de ses tempes.

- Encore le même cauchemar ? demanda doucement le brun.

- Non, c'est le visage de votre maître qui m'est apparu, ironisa le valet.

Reim leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser son menton sur l'épaule de l'albinos.

- Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, finit-il par déclarer.

- Oh, navré de vous importunez avec mes futilités, grogna Break.

Reim ferma les yeux et releva la tête pour presque coller sa joue à la sienne.

- Non, je n'ai pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit. J'avais peur qu'il n'arrive malheur pendant mon sommeil.

- Ben voyons... c'est pas en dormant debout que vous nous serez très efficace ce matin.

Rires silencieux.

- Pourquoi nous vouvoyons-nous, déjà ? demanda le brun.

- Le protocole, l'habitude... un truc comme ça.

- Xerx... je doute que tu ne...

- Chut ! Mademoiselle Sharon grogne dans son sommeil.

Ils attendirent bien sagement qu'elle baîlle puis se retourne et redevienne silencieuse, avant de croiser leur regard et de détourner la tête.

- Regarde, fit simplement Break en enlaçant ses doits avec ceux de Reim.

Ils tremblaient horriblement.

- Xerx ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? s'alarma Reim.

- Aucune idée. Tiens, vises un peu ça, Reim.

- Mmh ?

Break leva un peu plus haut leurs deux mains l'une dans l'autre avant de porter un violent coup sur le nez de Reim. L'agressé papillona un instant, sonné, avant de secouer mollement la tête. Break la fit se poser sur son épaule.

- Ben voilà, tu fermes les yeux, sourit-il, mesquin.

- Idiot, riposta faiblement Reim. Tu m'as broyé le nez, espèce de sadique.

- Ah lala, laisse-moi m'amuser un peu, je vais bientôt mourir !

Le brun fronça les sourcils, le regard soudain assombri.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça d'un ton si dégagé ? Te rends-tu compte de l'impact de ces paroles sur les gens qui tiennent à toi ? l'accusa Reim, la voix tremblante et les yeux brillants.

Le regard de Break se fit fuyant et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Fermes les yeux et dors, finit par dire l'albinos d'une voix rauque.

Reim poussa un profond soupir avant de tourner la tête et de fermer les yeux dans les bras de son meilleur ami, tandis qu'une larme venait rouler sur sa joue et s'écraser au sol.

* * *

><p>L'homme tint la main de la demoiselle un peu plus fort, sentant son pouls s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que le besoin se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Il fallait qu'il ose. Mais pour cela, il fallait trouver un endroit un peu plus approprié, plus romatique, plus beau, plus poétique. Et pourquoi pas la plage ? Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Une magnifique demande de fiançailles au soleil levant, le sable doré voletant autour du couple baigné de lumière... Oui, ce serait parfait.<p>

Il tira un peu sur le bras de sa compagne pour l'entraîner avec lui, hors du village.

- Que fais-tu, Tobias ?

- Viens, Lilianne ! C'est important, insista le roux.

La jolie brune leva les yeux au ciel avant de se relever du banc où ils étaient assis quelques instant plus tôt pour s'accrocher au bras protecteur de son compagnon. La silhouette svelte de la jeune femme ondula légèrement sur la surface miroitante de l'eau.

Le jeune couple, main dans la main, longeait la bras de mer d'un pas tranquille, tandis que le jeune roux espérait arriver à temps pour voir la masse de lumière lancer ses premiers rayons.

Tandis que Tobias s'adonnait à ses réflexions, Lilianne pensait à l'épidémie qui s'était déclarée dans le village. Tous avaient beaucoup de fièvres et de violentes quinte de toux. Les enfants et les vieillards crachaient du sang, sans doute à cause de leur faiblesse physique face à la maladie. Les allités étaient secoués de tremblements et de vilaines plaques verdâtre apparaissaient sur leur dos et leur ventre. Uniquement à cet endroit, ce qui ne participait pas à l'identification précise de ce mystérieux mal. Tout ce que pouvait conseiller le médecin local, c'était d'éviter les malades et de bien se nettoyer les mains.

- Hé, Lilianne ! Regarde ça ! fit soudain Tobias.

Un goéland s'était posé près d'eux, sur un rocher, ses yeux blancs et révulsés tournés vers le couple. Une mousse verdâtre était accroché à ses palmes. Lilianne poussa un cri de dégoût et enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du jeune homme, tandis que celui-ci s'avançait pour chasser l'étrange oiseau.

- Allez, ouste ! Du balai ! s'exclamait le roux.

Mais l'oiseau ne bougeait pas face aux gestes brusques de l'humain. Agacé, Tobias s'avança pour toucher l'oiseau et le contraindre à s'envoler. Au contact, la bête à plumes poussa un cri aigu et pinça la main du jeune homme, une salive vert fluo s'écoulant de son bec.

A la fois souffrant et dégoûté, il retira vivement sa main et le goéland s'envola.

Il se la massa et l'essuya sur son pantalon en toile, avant de se pencher vers le bras de mer et de se les laver dans l'eau claire et salée.

Et tandis qu'il se les frottaient vigoureusement dans le bras de mer, une paire d'yeux blanche et révulsée nuancée de vert mousse surgit de l'eau, avec l'impression de le fixer.

Tobias poussa un cri et Lilianne plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

Un tentacule visqueux et verdâtre surgit de l'eau pour s'enrouler autour de la taille du jeune homme, l'étreignant jusqu'à le faire suffoquer. Il hurla de douleur en sentant ses côtes craquer, pendant que l'immonde bête se dévoilant en ouvrant grand sa gueule hérissée de quatre rangées de dents pointues et acérées, l'odeur de la chair en putréfaction émanant du trou béant se répandant dans l'air.

Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, Lilianne ne put que crier:

- TOBI !

Juste avant qu'un homme n'intervienne, courant vers Tobias et la créature, brandissant un étui en cuir. Il dégaina le revolver divulgué par l'étui avant de tirer sur la bête visqueuse dans un grand coup de feu. Elle poussa un cri de douleur suraigu et partit se réfugier sous la surface dans une dernière vaguelette.

Une jeune fille toute de blanc et de bleu vêtu fixa l'eau d'un regard vide.

L'homme rangea son revolver puis posa un genou à terre et retira le gant qui couvrait sa main pour la plaquer sur le front de Tobias. Il sembla réféléchir un instant puis avisa son état lamentable et la substance verte qui collait à sa peau.

Hochement de tête insatisfait.

PAN.

Le corps sans vie de Tobias qui s'écroule.

- TOBIAAAAAS ! hurla Lilianne, en larmes.

Elle s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, tremblante et désespérée.

Elle ne vit la scène qu'au ralenti et à travers sa vue troublée par les larmes.

Le revolver de l'homme qui se pointe sur son front.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria la jeune femme.

Sourire ironique.

- Le service de désinfection.

Les yeux vairons de l'homme brillèrent d'un éclat glacé puis il appuya sur la détente.

* * *

><p>Bon, petit devinette ! Elle est facile celle-là, quand même... j'imagine que vous avez compris qui était l'homme ? Oui ? Ah, ben je m'en doutais ! Prévisible, non ?<p>

Bref, merci de m'avoir lue et n'oubliez pas que ça fait toujours plaisir de... ?

REVIEWER ! *en choeur*

Ah lala, je les ai bien élevé... nan, je blague ! Bref, une ch'tite review, s'iou plaît ?


	5. Prémonition

Hé oui, je suis rapide. Trop forte hein ? Bref, voici un peu la suite ! Pour aller plus vite, je vous dis un grand merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui me motivent à fond ! La preuve est là. Deux chapitres en une journée.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

DISCLAIMER: l'univers et les personnages de _Pandora Hearts _appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI pour qui j'ai beaucoup de respect et l'histoire est de moi.

RATING: K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le blond s'avança sur la plage, raclant le sable de ses bottes, baignant dans la lueur du petit matin, son visage teinté de rose et de doré, lui donnant un air doux, malgré son regard déterminé. Son pas était constant, il ne s'arrêtait presque pas, il avançait inlassablement à travers la foule des petits promeneurs matinaux, qui lui jetait de petit regards curieux. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de masquer son revolver et sa tunique tâchée de sang. Au contraire, s'il voulait que ces imbéciles heureux lui obéissent, il suffisait de les effrayer un peu, comme des animaux sans défense devant le grand lion sauvage, qui toisait ses victimes, immobiles et observant de leur grand yeux vides le prédateur se rapprocher sans pour autant reculer.<p>

Enfin, il se plaça au centre des badauds et tira un coup en l'air.

- Arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! ordonna t-il.

Tous s'immobilisèrent, tétanisés.

_Bande d'imbéciles. Que croyez-vous ? Un homme armé qui traverse la plage avec du sang sur lui, il me semble que c'est assez explicite. Pourquoi ne fuyez-vous pas ? Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, petits agneaux…_

- Tous à l'eau ! Allez, plus vite que ça ! cria t-il.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, il tira dans le tas et un vieil homme s'écroula sur le sable, mélangeant or et sang. Il pointa son arme sur une femme et son enfant, fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne m'obligez pas à tirer, les prévint-il.

Alors, toutes les personnes présentes se ruèrent dans l'eau sous les yeux vairons du blond. Sauf une. Un homme de grande stature, visiblement très mécontent.

_Quoi ? Un problème, mon cher ? Oh, mais, par mille peluches, vous êtes armé. Un agent des forces de l'ordre ?_

L'agent pointa un revolver sur lui et lui cria de « cessez cette mascarade ».

_Hmm ? Vous m'avez parlé ? Pauvre agneau._

- Qu'attendez-vous ? Jetez votre arme à terre !

_Ben voyons… tout de suite, monsieur l'agent._

Vincent tira sans même une once d'expression et se retourna vers les promeneurs effrayés, maintenant de l'eau jusqu'au bassin. Il abaissa son arme et se posa tranquillement dans le sable, étalant ses jambes comme un félin, puis s'asseyant avec lenteur.

_Bloup… bloup… venez par là, gentils Sobrangarows. Serpenter entre vos victimes, jouez avec elles, je veux voir par moi-même de quoi vous êtes capables._

Soudain, des tentacules surgirent de sous la surface pour attraper quatre passants d'un seul coup et les tirer dans l'eau.

_Pas même une bulle ? Hmm, impressionnant, je le concède. _

Les otages se mirent à hurler et à vouloir se ruer vers la plage, mais les bestioles étaient déjà sur eux. Le blond se releva et s'épousseta, avant de repartir tranquillement, sans un œil pour l'effroyable spectacle qui se livrait. Il passa un doigt pensif sur son arme, observant les nuages s'étioler paresseusement dans le ciel teinté de rouge et d'or.

_Ce matin, le ciel est similaire à mes yeux. Peut-être est-ce un signe ? Un jour de chance ? Peut-être le retrouverais-je plus vite…_

Il marqua une pause et observa une dernière fois les tentacules disparaître sous la surface dans un dernier cri. Un d'eux vint caresser les bottes de l'homme mais celui-ci tira sans ménagement sur lui, tandis qu'un liquide verdâtre s'écoulait de la blessure.

- Hum, mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à moi tant que je ne suis pas sûr de la sécurité de mon frère.

Il se remit en marche.

_J'arrive, Gilbert._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Là, juste là.<strong>_

_Il ne savait plus où il était._

_**Regarde-le.**_

_Il fit un tour sur lui-même, paniqué. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi cette voix résonnait-elle dans sa tête ? Que fallait-il qu'il regarde ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il aux côté de Xerxes puis ici, sur une plage, d'un coup ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé transporté du village désert qu'ils étaient en train d'inspecter à là ? Que se passait-il ?_

_**Regarde-le. Regarde la vérité. **_

_Quelle vérité ? Non ! Laissez-le tranquille ! Il ne voulait plus supporter cette horrible voix sifflante qui lui vrillait les tympans._

_**Imbécile. Regarde autour de toi.**_

_Il y vit plus clair. Comme s'il retrouvait ses lunettes. Autour de lui… le chaos. Il se trouvait dans de l'eau salée, une sorte de bras de mer, mais peu profond. Devant lui, la mer d'une couleur obscure et rougeâtre. Des bouts d'algues verdâtres et visqueuses étaient disséminés un peu partout, flottant sur l'eau, trainant sur le sable humide. Une chaloupe échouée était faiblement ballotée dans le petit bras de mer. Il se dirigea vers la chaloupe. Personne. Rien. Juste le petit bateau. Il se retourna pour aller voir ailleurs, explorer cet étrange phénomène._

_**Le phénomène t'emmerde.**_

_Quoi ? Que… ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_**Mon Dieu, quel hôte ai-je choisi !**_

_Un… un hôte ?_

_**Long à la détente, avec ça. Bref. S'il faut que je t'explique ce qu'est un hôte, en plus…**_

_Lui ? Un hôte ? Impossible ! Un hôte n'entend pas de voix ! Il tombe malade !_

_**Tu sais que tu deviens agaçant ? Oui, tu es un H-Ô-T-E. C'est bon, là ?**_

_Tais-toi, maudite voix !_

_**Sobrangarow, s'il te plaît.**_

_Tu vas te taire, oui ? Et puis qui es-tu, à la fin ?_

_**La première expérience de Sobrangarow. Celle que vous avez jetée dans un bocal en l'oubliant dans un placard, hum ?**_

_Mais… non ! Jamais ils n'avaient créé un tel Sobrangarow !_

_**T'es sourd, ma parole ? Moi, si. Justement, en parlant de ça. C'est précisément pour cette raison que vous m'avez casé dans ce misérable truc dégoûtant ! Tu te rends compte de la sensation que c'est que d'être enfermé dans un bocal répugnant ? Bande de scientifiques amateurs ! Avez-vous déjà pensé au fait que je sois, MOI, une forme d'intelligence supérieure à ces vulgaires sous-classes de Sobrangarow, et qui pourrait vous en vouloir ? Parce que le fait d'enfermer un génie de mon ampleur dans une miteuse cage de verre peut en effet entraîner certaines…**_

_La ferme ! Il se tint la tête à deux mains, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage. Il nageait en plein délire !_

_**Hmm hmm. Quand tu auras fini de divaguer et de pleurnicher, tu jetteras un œil là-bas, entre les rochers. Hé oui, je squatte ton misérable crâne ! Estime-toi heureux, tu n'es pas tombé sur un de mes crétins de congénères ! Lui ne t'aurais pas tapé la discute, il t'aurait tué tout de suite ! Quant à moi… je vais juste me contenter de t'épuiser mentalement, puisqu'à cause de CERTAINES PERSONNES, je suis trop affaibli pour te faire tomber malade… mais ça viendra, ne t'en fais pas. Un jour viendra où je pourrais enfin…**_

_Il haleta. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette horreur ? Devenait-il fou ? Allait-il lui aussi succombé à la contamination ?_

_**Bon, c'est fini ? Je n'ai pas terminé ma tirade.**_

_Que voulais-tu me montrer ?_

_**L'étendue de mes talents… à part ça, le machin peu ragoûtant qui se trouve entre les rochers.**_

_Visiblement, il n'avait d'autre choix que de coopérer. Avec un peu de chance, il le laisserait tranquille et pourrait s'en débarrasser en trouvant un remède, il en existait forcément un…_

_**Quand tu auras fini de penser aux différents moyens de me trucider, tu pourras peut-être faire ce que je te demande depuis une demi-heure ?**_

_Résigné, il s'avança vers les rochers et se mit à grimper, s'écorchant les mains et gémissant par moments. Puis finalement, il arriva. Tout d'abord, une odeur nauséabonde le prit à la gorge et il ravala une remontée acide. Puis il cessa de respirer. NON ! Le corps sans vie et désarticulé de Xerxes Break gisait entre les rochers, une substance verdâtre collé à sa peau, l'œil blanc et révulsé, un filet de sang dégoulinant de sa bouche, une lame en travers du corps, affalé contre la masse rocheuse._

_Mort._

_Non… XERX !_

_Il tomba à genoux, la tête entre les mains, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues._

_Ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas la réalité…_

_**En effet, ce n'est pas la réalité.**_

…

_**Mais c'est ce qui va arriver.**_

_NOOOON !_

* * *

><p>- Hé ! Reim ! Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? s'exclama la voix de Break.<p>

Le brun releva la tête et remarqua qu'il était écroulé par terre, le visage en larmes et les bras de l'albinos autour de lui. Il se releva péniblement, reniflant et s'appuyant sur son meilleur ami, encore tout tremblant. Break lui lança un sourire rassurant et lui frotta le dos.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda doucement son ami.

Les visages inquiets de Sharon, oz, Gilbert et Alice étaient également penchés vers lui. Il hocha la tête dans sourire et ils se remirent en marche, Break lançant des regards inquiets en direction de Reim, tandis que celui-ci tentait de faire revenir la voix. Non, rien. Non, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un délire. Surement la fatigue.

Son regard se posa sur l'albinos. Il ne put s'empêcher d'observer un moment le balancier de ses hanches avant de reporter ses yeux sur sa nuque, légèrement rouge.

**J'admets qu'il est plus mignon quand il est vivant.**

* * *

><p>Voilà. Bref. Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?<p>

Je vous avais prévenu pour le scénario catastrophe ! Après, quant à savoir si Break meure ou pas... à moi de décider, niark.

**Hein ? Ah mais qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de fomenter un scénario aussi pourri ? Pourquoi je suis enfermé dans un foutu bocal, moi ? Tu sais très bien que je suis indispensable à cette histoire ! Quel ridicule, par tous les Dieux ! Non, mais tu as vu un peu le...**

Bla bla bla... où est le bonton off, là-dessus ?


	6. Volatiles baisers

Bonjour les gens ! A la suite d'un deal avec SweetDreams-Madness, qui était d'écrire un nouveau chapitre pour aujourd'hui tandis qu'elle en faisait un autre pour son histoire que je suis - eh oui, vous me remercierez plus tard, je fais de la pub pour les autres XD - voilà le nouveau chapitre, comme promis, en attendant que ma très chère revieweuse nous poste un magnifique chapitre !

En attendant, pardonnez-moi de l'atmosphère un peu délirante de ce chapitre, mais c'était nécessaire, il ne faut pas gâcher l'histoire en en faisant trop d'un coup ! *clin d'œil sadique*

Lamy, Breaksama, Rose-Eliade, SweetDreams-Madness, Kisara Hamagasaki : un grand merci à vous de me motiver comme ça, et j'espère que vous apprécierez toujours cette fic. Plus personnellement, évitez de me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite, sinon, héhé… bref, une commentatrice de plus ! Bienvenue à bord du Breakzel Air Force ! Attention au décollage, risque de ballotage…

DISCLAIMER : la talentueuse Jun MOCHIZUKI, à qui nous devons le merveilleux manga qu'est _Pandora Hearts_ ! ... Et moi, à qui vous devez cette fic...

RATING : K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un grognement se fit entendre dans le chalet, tandis que les pauvres compagnons d'infortune se desséchaient comme de vieilles éponges mal humidifiées. Au-dehors, la chaleur était intenable et ils avaient dû se réfugier ici pour tenter de ne pas mourir de chaud. Malheureusement, les réserves d'eau s'épuisait et ne restait que la solution d'aller sur la plage pour se rafraîchir, même si l'idée que les contaminés puissent gâcher ce moment de détente étaient assez peu alléchante.<p>

Agacé, l'albinos poussa un autre gémissement :

- Je hais la chaleur, souffla t-il, s'éventant avec ses manches trop longues.

- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de se ruer sur la plage, capitula Reim, qui, lui-aussi, agonisait sous son uniforme de Pandora.

Break bondit sur ses deux pieds et partit comme une flèche au-dehors, courant comme pas permis. Reim secoua la tête et se lança à sa poursuite, incapable de le laisser seul après l'étrange vision que le Sobrangarow lui avait fait voir. Derrière eux, Alice, Gilbert, Oz et Sharon se traînaient péniblement jusqu'à l'eau bienfaitrice.

Une fois tous arrivé à bon port, ils se déshabillèrent pour se retrouver en maillot-de-bain, mais Reim, qui n'avait que l'uniforme sur lui, dut s'isoler pour pouvoir se soulager et se glisser dans la mer en caleçon.

Ils avaient convenu de ne pas aller plus loin que lorsque, une fois assis, ils auraient de l'eau jusqu'au bassin, ainsi que s'ils surprenaient des mouvements suspects dans l'eau, ils devaient revenir immédiatement sur la plage.

Même si Reim savait pertinemment que les Sobrangarow préfèreraient rester à leur place pour une fois à cause de la chaleur, il appliqua consciencieusement cette règle.

Pendant qu'il s'asseyait dans le liquide salé et qu'il poussait un soupir de soulagement, il s'humidifiait méthodiquement le corps en prenant de petites portions d'eau avec l'aide de ses mains en coupe.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour profiter, la voix retentit encore.

**Wuhu... aaaaah, quel bonheur... de l'eau. Dis-moi, tu ne pouvais pas entraîner ton pote avec toi ?**

_Qui ça ? Xerxes ? Pour quoi faire ?_

**Je ne sais pas... d'après les choses que j'apprends en farfouillant dans ton esprit, j'en ai trouvé des intéressantes. Par exemple, le fait que tu tiennes à ce... comment dîtes-vous déjà, vous les humains ? Ah, oui, meilleur ami. Donc le fait que tu tiennes à lui comme ça est assez surprenant. Il est égocentrique, égoïste, vil, mesquin, sadique, manipulateur... ceci dit il n'est pas moche, ce qui me laisse penser que tu as le béguin pour lui.**

_Alors je te laisse penser, stupide créature. Xerxes a beau avoir énormément de défauts, au fond, c'est quelqu'un de très attachant. Il est gentil, attentionné et il s'inquiète beaucoup pour les gens qui lui sont chers. Son caractère est certes horripilant et, par bien des façons, agaçant, mais il n'en reste pas moins que je sais pertinemment que c'est une façade. Il fait ça uniquement dans le but de réfréner ses sentiments. Parce qu'il a horreur de se sentir vulnérable. Crois-moi, c'est quelqu'un de bien._

**Moui. N'empêche que le fait que tu louches régulièrement sur son postérieur me laisse songeur.**

Reim rougit violemment.

_La ferme !_

**Aha. Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?**

_Ne t'occupe pas des choses qui t'échappent, sale abomination !_

**Oh, tout de suite les grands mots. Calme-toi, je ne vais pas le "répéter". Au cas où tu aurais oublié, il n'y a que toi qui peux entendre ma douce voix mélodieuse.**

_... de toute manière, je n'ai PAS le béguin pour lui._

**M'enfin, c'est ton avis.**

_C'est tout de même de moi qu'il s'agit, je te ferais remarquer._

**En fait, tu refuses d'admettre que tu es épris du membre le plus agaçant de Pandora, voilà tout.**

_Mais tu es vraiment... !_

**Magnifique ? Grandiose ? Génialissime ? Parfait ? Oui, je sais.**

_Tu es pire que Xerxes._

**Je me demande si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, étant donné la façon très particulière dont il t'agace.**

_Mais tu vas te taire ? C'est mon meilleur ami, un point c'est tout._

**Ah, les humains. Je te ferais moi aussi gentiment remarqué que le fait de refouler tes sentiments est parfaitement ridicule. Parce que, tout de même, c'est évident que ton cher "ami" a des vues sur toi... au fait, imagine que je hoche doctement la tête.**

_Mais ça suffit !_

**Si tu es trop benêt pour le remarquer, saches que moi je suis loin d'être idiot. Parce que, un meilleur ami qui vient se blottir contre toi en pleine nuit pour commencer à te tripoter, franchement...**

_Que... QUOI ? Tu as fouillé dans mes souvenirs ? Espèce de... ! Et puis il ne me... enfin... _

**A peine. Limite il te caressait la joue, "oh mon Reiiiim..." Berk.**

_Mais tu as fini, espèce de gros pervers ?_

**C'est toi qui ne veut pas voir ce que pourtant tu désires au fond de ton être - celui qui se situe entre tes jambes...**

_IMBECILE !_

**Si peu, si peu. **

Agacé, Reim ne prend même plus la peine de relever et joue un peu avec l'eau, le regard perdu dans le vide. N'importe quoi, lui ? Aimer Break ? Ridicule…

**Pas aussi ridicule que le rêve érotique que tu as fait. Hum, comment dirais-je ? Très explicite.**

_HEIN ? Tu… tu délires ! Tu raconte n'importe quoi !_

**Ouais, je blague.**

_Tu sais que tu es très constructif ?_

**Mouais… en même temps, c'est pas ma faute si j'avais que toi à accrocher quand je suis revenu à moi. Parce que ta compagnie n'est vraiment pas des plus distrayantes, quoique ça m'amuse de te titiller.**

_Sadique._

**Oui, je sais. Ah ! Tiens, regarde qui voilà !**

Une tornade albinos se rue sur Reim et pose son derrière à côté de lui dans un grand « splash ! ». Il émet un petit grognement de contentement avant de se laisser tomber dans l'eau, dans la position de l'étoile de mer.

**Oui, et après, c'est moi qui ne suis pas très constructif…**

_Je t'ai pas sonné !_

**Roh, ça va, je laisse ton chéri tranquille.**

Reim soupire d'agacement et observe Break, immobile, qui s'amuse à agiter bras et jambes comme un petit enfant. Dans un sens, le Sobrangarow n'avait pas tort, mais tout de même. Break lève enfin la tête et frissonne, un sourire flottant sur son visage.

- Xerxes ? fait Reim, un peu surpris.

Il se met à rire.

_Heu… qu'est-ce qu'il me fait, là ?_

**Ahaha ! Regarde ton caleçon, pauvre abruti !**

En effet, le tissu était devenu translucide à cause de l'eau. Reim s'empourpra et tenta vainement de le masquer, tandis que son meilleur ami se tordait de rire à côté.

**Bizarrement, c'est la première chose qu'il a remarqué. Et devine dans quelle zone se situe ton caleçon…**

_Oh, toi ! N'en rajoute pas !_

**Héhé…**

Finalement, Reim sort de l'eau, très gêné et se saisit de son pantalon pour l'enfiler par-dessus.

**Au point où tu en es, tu pourrais lui faire un strip-tease…**

- RAAH ! TA GUEULE ! hurla Reim, pire que rouge.

Interloqué, Break cesse de rire et l'observe avec effarement.

**T'es vraiment trop doué, toi…**

- Hum, heu… pas toi, enfin… je… bégayait Reim.

- Okay, ça va, sourit Break en levant les mains.

Il sortit de l'eau pour rejoindre son ami et ils s'assirent tous deux sur le sable, se laissant sécher au soleil, qui, de minutes en minutes les brûlait presque. Au bout d'un moment, Break se leva pour aller farfouiller dans les rochers. Hum… heu… LES ROCHERS ?

Le flash du Break désarticulé et mort flottait dans l'esprit de Reim.

Il se leva précipitamment et pour se ruer entre les rochers, mais alors que son cœur battait la chamade, un bâton s'insinua entre ses omoplates tandis que deux mains blanches lui en fourraient un entre les doigts.

- En garde ! fit la voix amusée de Break.

Reim se retourna brusquement et visa la poitrine de Break avec son morceau de bois, mais celui-ci l'esquiva avec un sourire moqueur. Ils se battirent ainsi pendant presque dix minutes, s'épuisant au soleil mutuellement.

**Allez ! Un coup entre les jambes ! Aïe ! Mais non, abruti ! Allez, Reim, alleeeeeez !**

_Tais-toi, tu me déconcentre !_

Et vlan ! Break l'envoya au tapis – ou plus exactement sur le sable – avant de poser un pied victorieux sur sa poitrine. Mais Reim n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il attrapa son pied entre ses mains et le déstabilisa, puis ils roulèrent sur le sable, se battant comme de vulgaires gosses. Enfin, Break eut le dernier mot et appuya un genou contre son torse et un autre à côté de ses hanches, immobilisant ses poignets avec ses mains. Ils se mirent rire, puis, à tousser, tellement essoufflé par leur joute qu'ils haletaient littéralement. Enfin, un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel ils restèrent tous deux immobiles, Break ne daignant pas lâcher son meilleur ami.

**Intéressante position, je le concède. C'est assez original.**

_Ferme-la !_

**C'est bon, je vous laisse roucouler.**

Reim planta ses yeux dans celui couleur sang de son meilleur ami, une légère plaque rouge s'étalant sur ses joues. Qu'avait-il à le fixer comme ça ? Son souffle chaud venait s'échouer régulièrement sur son visage, le faisant encore plus transpirer. Le plus désagréable devait être le sable qui collait à la peau. Break gratta une petite plaque de sable sur la joue de Reim, finissant presque par caresser sa peau.

**Tiens, tu vois ? Il te tripote à chaque fois qu'il le peut.**

_Tais-toi…_

**Hmm, ta voix mentale est plus faible. Ah, l'amour…**

_Non…_

**T'es pas franchement en état de protester là. **

…

Reim ferma les yeux, sentant les mains glacées de Xerxes prendre son visage entre ses mains. Un frisson le parcourut, le faisant légèrement trembler. Il sentit les lèvres froides de l'albinos se presser contre les siennes, aussi légères et douces qu'une caresse. Brusquement, Break se dégagea et roula à côté de lui, la tête tournée vers les rochers, évitant soigneusement le regard de Reim. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et put voir les joues de Xerxes délicatement teintées de rose. Le brun déglutit et s'assit en tailleur sur le sable, redressant ses lunettes.

Un pesant silence s'installa entre eux.

**Quoi ? Il t'embrasse et après il te laisse en plant ? C'est pas très chaud, cette histoire…**

_C'est_ _pas le moment._

**Oh, bah, désolé. Même si je ne ressemble à rien pour le moment, même moi j'aurais plus de sex-appeal. **

_Je t'emmerde._

Finalement, Break se lève et toussote, visiblement gêné. Il tend sa main à Reim, qui la saisit et se redresse.

- On… on va rejoindre les autres ?

- Hum, oui, c'est une idée…

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers les rochers pour les escalader et rejoindre les autres, chacun gardant une distance respectable, évitant autant qu'ils le pouvaient leurs visages.

**Heu… je suis paumé, là. Mais… MAIS… MAIIIIS ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Hé ho ! Décidemment, je ne comprendrais jamais les humains…**

Un soupir désespéré résonne dans la tête de Reim.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as toi, encore ?_

**Je sais** **pas toi, mais moi, j'en profiterais avant qu'il crève. En plus… MAIS J'AI RIEN COMPRIS ! Je déteste ne rien comprendre ! Pourquoi vous vous tripotez et pis, et pis ! Rien du tout ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Mais ça va pas du tout mon petit Reim ! Saute-lui dessus ! – pour ne pas dire saute-le, héhéhé…**

_Imbécile. Nous nous sommes juste emportés, c'est tout._

**Et il ose me faire croire ça ? Ben mon vieux, on est pas arrivés…**

_De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu veux ma perte, de toute façon._

**Ouais, mais comme je suis gentil, ben… je sais pas, en fait. C'est juste que ça me consterne profondément de voir ce triste gâchis. **

_Hum…_

**Ah, quand même tu l'admets ! Un petit pas pour l'humanité, un grand pas pour le Reim…**

Reim, hésitant, observa Break qui escaladait les roches. Il prit une profonde inspiration et le rejoignit, l'attrapant par l'élastique de son maillot de bain. Surpris, il se retourna et écarquilla l'œil lorsque Reim saisit ses hanches pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, fermant les yeux.

…

**Hum, je veux pas jouer les rabat-joies mais vous allez devenir tout bleu si vous continuez…**

Reim recula un peu pour reprendre son souffle, laissant ses mains caresser le torse de Break.

- Hum... je voulais te dire qu'il faut que je récupère mon uniforme que j'ai complètement oublié sur la plage.

Break hocha la tête, réprimant avec peine un sourire éclatant, tandis que Reim descendait les rochers pour récupérer ses habits.

**Appelez-moi Docteur Love, héhé…**

* * *

><p>J'avoue, c'est un peu délirant…. O_o<p>

N'empêche, je trouve ça meugnon… enfin bref, passons mes impressions et lisons plutôt les vôtres !

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Laissez des reviews !

**Docteur Love… aha, je suis tellement fort…**

J'ai toujours pas trouvé le bouton off….


	7. Le retour du loir

Rho lala ! Si ce n'est pas malheureux, toute une semaine pour écrire un chapitre ! Bon, j'ai une excuse... hem hem *sort ses papiers* Voilà, on m'accuse donc d'être en retard ? Bien, dans ce cas, je vais exposer les faits : tout premièrement, l'inspiration ne me venait décidemment pas. Secondement, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et dernièrement j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes techniques concernant un certain ordinateur qui ne voulait pas s'allumer que je ne nommerais pas - MON ORDINATEUR ! - et donc voilà.

Bien heureusement, mon second ordinateur - eh oui, j'en ai deux, le vieux truc pourri qui ne veut pas s'allumer et le petit ordi portable tout petit qui met deux secondes à me charger un truc lourd... breeeef ! Vous devez lui rendre grâce, c'est grâce à lui que ce chapitre est écrit. M'enfin, tout de même ! J'ai eu un cruel manque d'inspiration. Mais heureusement, j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de relire mes précédents chapitres et - le truc qui a fait "tic" - vos reviews ! Donc, me revoilà charger à bloc pour peut-être un second chapitre dans le week-end ! Qu'en pensez-vous, hum ?

Bien, en tout cas, j'ai été, comme d'habitude, très flattée et honorée par vos commentaires et je vous remercie tous : Breaksama, Lamy, Rose-Eliade, Lacie, SweetDreams-Madness (oui, moi aussi, je n'arrive pas à caser le truc bizarre et malformé nommé Isla Yura, elle fait du harcèlement à Oz ! Le pauvre... je me pendrais avec un truc pareil aux basques... un machin traître en plus ! Mais c'était à prévoir... enfin bref, je m'égare !) !

Voici la suite !

DISCLAIMER : Jun MOCHIZUKI *se prosterne humblement à la Reim - toutes mes plus plates excuses ! XD* et l'histoire est de moi !

RATING : T

TA-DAAAM !

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle fois, Gilbert se retrouvait à guetter au-dehors, accoudé à la fenêtre, une cigarette à la main. Mais cette fois, c'était volontairement qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Après leur petite escapade à la plage, ils étaient tous rentrés indemnes et sans aucun anicroche. Après ceci, donc, Break et Reim avaient assurés qu'ils voulaient inspecter les environs et trouvaient suspect le manque d'inactivité. Un peu soupçonneux tout de même, Gilbert avait tout de même accepté et ils étaient partis depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.<p>

Mais le fait qu'il soit seul ici pour veiller sur Alice, Oz et Sharon était un poids assez conséquent dans la balance. Ce qui faisait qu'il doutait depuis trois bons quarts d'heure à aller les chercher.

Il tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser et de la jeter, puis il se leva et secoua Alice, qui dormait profondément. Même s'il dut insister, la brunette finit par se réveiller et ouvrir des yeux furieux. Alors le brun lui expliqua qu'elle devrait prendre soin d'Oz et de Sharon le temps qu'il aille voir si "le binoclard et le clown", comme elle le disait si bien, étaient hors de danger. Il précisa que si quelque chose se passait, elle devrait réveiller Oz et le laisser faire, maintenant que Raven était impuissant pour empêcher ses pouvoirs de se libérer.

Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, prenant bien soin de la refermer derrière lui.

Enfin, il observa les alentours et put discerner de faibles gémissements. Soudainement inquiet, il se hâta à grands pas vers la source du bruit.

Après plusieurs minutes de course effrénée, il toucha au but.

C'était une petite cabane un peu vieillotte, faiblement éclairée du clair de lune, ses planches grinçants quand le vent s'engouffrait au travers.

Sans réfléchir, il dégaina son arme et poussa la porte, pointant le revolver sur les deux formes au fond.

Il en lâcha son arme et ouvrit grand la bouche. Bégayant, il rougit et referma vivement la porte, s'y adossant en soupirant. C'était incroyable... et horriblement embarrassant.

Il venait de surprendre Break et Reim, amoureusement enlacés contre le fond de la cabane, se caressant mutuellement, s'embrassant doucement.

Il papillonna, encore un peu rouge, puis finit par demander :

- Est-ce que vous pourriez sortir deux minutes ?

Il put entendre des grognements et des froissements, juste avant que Break ne sorte, suivit de Reim, qui, lui, était au moins aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Break n'exprimait rien, sinon un air particulièrement furieux. Il croisa ses bras et observa le Nightray de son œil furibard ou, appelé plus couramment, le regard qui tue.

Gêné, Gil passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... briser votre intimité... mais je m'inquiétais, bégaya t-il.

Reim toussota légèrement, visiblement aussi embarrassé que Gilbert. Break semblait plutôt frustré de s'être fait interrompre.

- Bon, rentrons, de toute façon, tout le monde dort, finit pas déclarer Break, boudeur.

Ils se mirent donc en marche, se dirigeant vers le chalet, Gilbert menant la marche, faisant semblant de ne pas voir les mains discrètement enlacées des deux amants, ni même le doux baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Il promena son regard sur l'étendue sablonneuse, baignant dans la lumière argentée de l'orbe lumineuse flottant silencieusement au-dessus d'eux. Tout de même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter à propos du couple un peu inattendu. C'était tout récent, vu la façon dont ils flirtaient. Quel en avait été le déclic ? Tout simplement des années à s'aimer en secret ? Heu... mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Il soupira, repassant une main lasse dans sa tignasse ondulée.

Voilà que Break se mettait en couple avec quelqu'un. Imprévu et surtout, surprenant. Mais enfin, tout le monde avait bien le droit d'aimer quelqu'un. Non ?

Peut-être qu'au fond, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il voyait bien la terreur et la culpabilité brûler dans l'œil de sang de l'albinos.

Il détourna la tête. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le droit de le juger. Lui aussi était tourmenté.

Il ignorait encore quel rôle exactement avait-il joué lors de la tragédie de Sablier. Il savait que Jack et Glen avait grand à voir là-dedans, il savait également que lui aussi était important.

Mais le pire devait être Oz. Avait-il réellement envie de le protéger ? Avait-il réellement besoin de lui ?

Et Alice ? Pourquoi se sentait-il incapable de l'abattre ? Quels sentiments exactement ressentait-il ?

Tandis que le pauvre Nightray se posait ces questions indiscrètes, les amants marchaient silencieusement, main dans la main, se jetant des regards encore chargés de désir. Une légère lueur de rouge s'était étalée sur les joues de Reim.

_Dis-moi, je ne l'ai pas contaminé ?_

**Nan, chuis trop faiblard encore. **

_Hum..._

**Hum quoi ?**

_Je me demandais... quand est-ce que je deviendrais un virus ambulant ?_

**Voyons... je dirais que ça ne va pas tarder. Si tu veux toujours me trucider, dépêche-toi.**

_Figure-toi que je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais faire pour le masquer aux autres... il va falloir que je m'isole._

**Ne te fais pas d'idées.**

_Heu... de quoi ?_

**Le fait que tu sois enfin dans les bras de son cher et tendre. Profites-en bien, ça ne va pas durer.**

_Pourquoi ?_

**C'est juste une illusion. Tu vas être une réelle menace pour sa vie. Tu le sais et pourtant, tu fais comme si tu l'ignorais.**

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! C'est trop douloureux..._

Les yeux brillants, Reim détourna légèrement sa tête de celle de son amant.

**Douloureux ?**

_Je l'aime !_

**Non, sans blague ? Epargne-moi tes chichis.**

_Franchement, je me demande bien pourquoi je te dis tout ça, tu n'en as strictement rien à faire._

**Exact.**

Reim poussa un profond soupir et l'albinos lui lança un regard inquiet, qu'il balaya par un sourire rassurant.

**Hypocrite.**

Un sourire effrayant et deux yeux d'un vert éclatant se détachèrent dans l'esprit du brun. Il secoua la tête.

**Tu vois ? Je ne vais pas tarder à m'occuper de ton cas, aussi désespérant soit-il.**

_Tu n'as pas le droit de me priver de lui..._

**Si tu le dis.**

_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas t'attendrir ?_

**Parce que je ne ressens aucun sentiment.**

A partir de cette phrase, Reim ne chercha plus à discuter, il se concentra juste sur les derniers moments qu'il lui restait avec son Xerxes, qui, quant à lui, éprouvait au moins une aussi grande contradiction que lui.

Chaque moment, chaque soupir, chaque sourire qu'il lui arrachait était trop injuste. Il ne méritait pas son affection, ni son amour. Il ne méritait pas Reim. Pas après tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait endurer à la petite Sinclair, qui, elle, était si innocente, si douce. Reim la lui rappelait sans cesse.

La douleur le vrillait dans tout son être.

Il serra la mâchoire, s'empêchant de pleurer une nouvelle fois, comme il s'était si pitoyablement mit à le en plein ébats. Reim avait tenté de le consoler, mais il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter...

C'était seulement à partir du moment où Reim lui avait chuchoté "je t'aime" qu'il s'était effondré sous ses belles murailles de force et d'indifférence. Il avait éclaté en sanglots.

Premièrement parce qu'il savait qu'il ne méritait pas Reim, il savait aussi que bientôt, il finirait par mourir et qu'il le fairait souffrir, tout Miss Sharon. Il ne voulait pas que Reim s'attache à lui, qu'il l'aime. Mais voilà, lui aussi l'aimait. Et on en arrivait au second point : il était _incapable _d'être réceptif à ses sentiments, même s'il en éprouvait de semblables. Il se sentait _incapable _de murmurer ces petits mots à Reim. Et, la pire chose : il se sentait _incapable_ de le rendre heureux.

Voilà, il en était _incapable_.

_Incapable_ de l'aimer correctement, de prendre soin de lui, de le réconforter, de le protéger.

Et il n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux, c'est tout.

Il ne méritait pas ce bonheur. Et il ne devait pas rendre son Reim et Miss Sharon si malheureux.

Mais... au fond de lui, c'était _son_ Reim. Son Reim à lui, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, qu'il chérissait, celui qui avait su l'apaiser et prendre soin de lui quand bien même il l'insultait et le rabaissait.

Il avait déjà tout tenté pour l'éloigner de lui.

Mais Reim s'était accroché à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée. Il avait prit soin de lui, l'avait protégé, ce que lui était _incapable de faire_.

Pendant toutes ces années, il avait été son meilleur ami, l'être le plus proche de lui, celui à qui il disait ce qu'il jugeait Miss Sharon _incapable _d'entendre. Il lui assurait n'avoir pas peur de son jugement, mais en réalité, il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse, le détester, le _haïr_.

_Incapable..._

Il n'était qu'un _incapable._

Un _meurtrier, _un _incapable, _il ne faisait que faire _souffrir _son entourage.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'il essuya discrètement du revers de sa manche. Il était _incapable _d'arrêter de souffrir lui-même.

Que pouvait-il faire contre tout ça ?

Il ne méritait que de subir.

Il méritait de _mourir_.

Comme il avait tué toutes ces personnes innocentes.

Mais alors qu'il se sentait trembler sous toutes ces plaintes muettes, tel l'animal prit au piège perdu dans la forêt, la main chaude et réconfortante de Reim caressa sa joue glacée et ses lèvres pleines et brûlantes vinrent se poser doucement sur les siennes, si froides.

- Mon Reim, murmura t-il contre sa joue.

Il le sentit frissonner et son amant lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Les lèvres de glace de l'albinos se mirent à trembler et, pour se consoler, il l'embrassa doucement, se délectant de son odeur de cannelle et de sa peau si douce et chaude. Il plongea son unique œil dans ceux si beaux de Reim. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ses yeux, sa peau, son odeur...

Il se dégagea de son étreinte chaleureuse quand il sentit le regard de Gilbert se poser sur eux. Il avait cette culpabilité qui revenait à la charge à chaque fois qu'il sortait de l'étreinte hypnotisante de son amant.

Pourtant, enfoui au plus profond de son âme, si ténébreuse soit-elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser :

_Je t'en supplie, mon Reim, aime-moi..._

Presque envoûté, Xerxes frotta son nez contre le sien avant que la voix chargée de gêne de Gilbert ne leur dise qu'il fallait "peut-être rentrer un jour ou l'autre". Ils se remirent en marche, chacun s'adonnant à ses sombres secrets.

* * *

><p>Une silhouette se profila dans l'encadrement de la porte et Alice bondit sur ses pieds, prête à riposter, la main posée sur l'épaule d'Oz.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, presque en grinçant.

Une fois entrebâillée, B-Rabbit put apercevoir deux yeux vairons qui scintillaient dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsqu'un violent mal de crâne vrilla la tête de Reim, qui gémit en se la tenant à deux mains. Aussitôt, l'albinos l'attira à lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, tandis que Gilbert revenait sur ses pas pour questionner lui-aussi le serviteur des Barma.<p>

Il leur répondit que c'était juste un petit mal de tête.

- Mais alors un petit mal de tête sacrément fulgurant, lui fit remarquer Break, ironique.

Reim grogna et sentit sa tête tourner. Il se soutint tant bien que mal aux épaules de son amant, tandis que le rire du Sobrangarow résonnait dans son esprit, le faisant affreusement trembler. On aurait dit qu'il était prit de convulsions.

Il lâcha un hurlement, qui transperça ses deux amis.

Tous deux se lançaient des regards inquiets et impuissants.

Les vagues de souffrance recommençaient à doubler, quand il sentit d'horribles remontées acides. Il repoussa vivement l'albinos et tomba à quatre pattes pour vomir un liquide verdâtre et visqueux.

Horrifié, Gilbert et Break étaient restés immobiles.

_Il est contaminé... _pensa Break, le regard vide.

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le tint contre lui, tandis que Reim laissait échapper de gros sanglots. Il le berça doucement, vide de toutes expressions, de tous sentiments.

- Ecarte-toi de lui ! s'écria Gilbert. C'est un contaminé !

Mais Xerxes n'esquissa pas un seul geste pour reculer, il continuait juste de le bercer contre lui, le regard perdu au loin, toujours impassible.

- Tu as entendu ? répéta Gilbert, menaçant.

- Va t-en, Xerx, hoqueta Reim, tentant de le repousser.

Mais, contre toute logique, l'albinos posa ses lèvres glacées sur le front brûlant de son amant.

- Chut, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y peux rien, répétait-il, comme une litanie.

- Xerx...

- Break, pousse-toi de là !

Alors l'albinos leva la tête vers le Nightray, une traînée de larmes brillante traçant un sillon sur sa joue, et répondit simplement d'une voix brisée :

- Il est juste un peu malade, c'est tout...

Pétrifié, Gilbert n'osa même pas le contredire. Il ne l'écouterait pas. Il savait ce que ça faisait de savoir que l'être que vous aimiez le plus allait sûrement mourir. Il savait que Break ne l'écouterait parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Parce qu'il ne voulait admettre la vérité. Pour lui, il était juste malade. Il savait pertinemment que Break était devenu fou face à ce à quoi il ne pouvait rien. Il avait eu exactement la même réaction pour Oz. L'abstraction, l'isolement, le renfermement sur soi-même, niant tous les faits. Il s'était réfugié dans un autre monde.

Il ferma les yeux et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'albinos.

- Viens, on va l'emmenez à l'intérieur pour le soignez, d'accord ? proposa t-il doucement.

Break renifla et aida Reim à se relever, suivant le Nightray en claudicant légèrement. Reim, quant à lui, avait un regard fuyant et savait sans même demander à quiconque que son amant était brisé.

Gilbert poussa la porte et se figea.

- Vince ? s'exclama t-il, incrédule.

Le blond sourit et étreignit chaleureusement son frère, juste avant de remarquer l'état lamentable de Reim. Il fronça les sourcils et plaqua une main sur son front, juste avant d'avoir un rictus. Il mit la main sur son revolver, mais Break poussa un cri de rage et le plaqua au mur.

- Touchez un seul de ses cheveux et je vous jure de vous brûler vif !

Vincent eut un reniflement dédaigneux et se dégagea brutalement, sortant tout de même son revolver et le pointant sur Reim.

- Il menace mon frère. Et tout ce qui menace mon frère doit être exterminé.

Break lâcha un étrange son, presque comme un chien qui grogne. Il s'interposa entre les deux, bras écartés, le fusillant du regard.

- Vous ne le toucherez pas.

- Je te tuerais s'il le faut, chapelier. Ecarte-toi, maintenant.

- Osez tirer, le défia Break.

- Tout ce qui menace mon frère doit être exterminé.

Et il appuya sur la détente.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Pressé d'avoir la suite ?<p>

*Rire sadique*


	8. Le grondement de la bête

Bonjour, bonjour !

Nouveau chapitre – nouveau suspens, attendez, oh ! – et bien évidemment, re-bonjour Breaky, Reimy et Sobrangy ! – j'admets, Sobrangy, c'est nul XD

Comme d'habitude, merci à mes revieweuses préférées ! Lamy, Rose-Eliade, SweetDreams-Madness, breaksama, Kisara Hamagasaki… et je crois qu'on est bon ^^

DISCLAIMER : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI et l'histoire est de moi.

RATING : K+

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Vincent appuya sur la gâchette et l'albinos serra les dents, ne bougeant pas d'un cil. Mais, contre toute attente, il ne se passa rien. Les sourcils froncés, Vincent secoua violemment son arme, l'air particulièrement contrarié.<p>

- Mais… MAIS ? s'exclamait-il.

Tandis que ce cher blond sadique s'apercevait que son chargeur était vide et s'énervait sur son revolver, Reim appuya son front brûlant contre la nuque de Break dans un soupir soulagé.

Xerxes se retourna et prit doucement ses mains entre les siennes, le faisant s'asseoir sur le long fauteuil, le brun posant sa tête sur les genoux de son amant, crispé sous la vive douleur qui le prenait dans toutes les fibres de son être. Sharon se précipita à leurs côtés et observa le contaminé de deux grand yeux embués. Elle caressa ses cheveux et s'agenouilla, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Oz laissa à Gil le bon soin de faire taire Vincent et partit fouiller dans le chalet pour dégoter tout ce qui pourrait atténuer sa douleur. Quand à Alice, elle compatit – une fois n'est pas coutume – face au désespoir de l'albinos et de ses amis.

Gilbert, tout en tentant d'arracher son « jouet » à son frère, se demandait de quelle façon il allait leur faire entendre raison. Comment dire aux autres qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à attendre ? Comment les convaincre d'abattre leur meilleur ami, leur valet, leur amant, leur proche ?

Le brun tira d'un coup sec sur les mains de son blond de frère et entreprit de ranger le revolver dans sa ceinture. Même s'il était déchargé, il fallait s'attendre à tout de Vincent. Il le laissa donc planté là à bouder comme s'il l'avait juste empêché de jouer avec son pistolet à eau et non de faire un massacre sanglant.

Soudain, Reim se sentit plonger dans une profonde léthargie et il ferma les yeux, incapable de lutter, sentant ses sens l'abandonner, tandis que ses amis autour de lui tentait de le tenir éveillé, en vain.

Gilbert observa sans rien faire. Il était impuissant. Il détestait se sentir impuissant. Le brun se dit que depuis le début de ces drôles de vacances, ce devait être lui qui devait se creuser le plus la cervelle. Et il n'avait pas complètement tort. Mais il restait tout de même une question cruciale à laquelle il était incapable de répondre : s'il le fallait, serait-il capable d'abattre Reim de ses propres mains ?

**-Tombe, tombe la pluie-**

**-Tombe, tombe l'eau-**

**-Tombent, tombent les larmes-**

**-Tombe, tombe son esprit-**

**-Tombe, tombe son corps-**

**-Tombent, tombent vos armes-**

**-Tombent, tombent vos larmes-**

**-Tombent, tombent vos espoirs-**

**-Tombe, tombe loin-**

**-Tombe, tombe dans ma main-**

**-Tombe, tombe dans mes crocs-**

**-Tombent, tombent ses os-**

**-Tombe, tombe loin des siens-**

**-Tombe, tombe, comme un chien-**

**-Tombe, tombe à mes pieds-**

**-Tombe, tombe prosterné-**

**-Tombe, tombe sans te relever-**

**-Maintenant, est-elle creusée ?-**

**-Viens là, je t'attends-**

**-Viens là, dans mes bras-**

**-Viens là, à l'encontre de ton faucheur-**

**-Ne bouge plus, mon petit-**

**-Tu es prit-**

**-Dans mes filets-**

**-A jamais-**

Il eut l'impression de tomber très loin. Trop loin. Puis le choc. Tout son corps se brisa. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir de consistance. Il tenta de bouger et là il ouvrit les yeux.

Que se passait-il ?

Quels étaient ces étranges choses autour de lui ?

Il ne voyait plus que des tâches de couleurs aux contours indécis. L'une d'un noir d'encre se mouvait autour de lui, laissant une traînée parme derrière elle. Il en émanait une puissante auréole blanche, presque aveuglante. Tous les sons lui parvenait en assourdi. Juste des froissements, des bruits très désagréables. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. La chanson qu'il avait entendu résonner dans sa tête pendant des heures s'étaient enfin tue. Une odeur des plus alléchantes lui parvint et il sentit son ventre gargouiller. Il avait faim. Très faim.

Alors qu'il voulait bouger, une douleur cuisante le cloua sur place et il resta immobile, tentant de cerner l'étrange parfum qui le narguait.

**Chut, ne bouge plus. Tu n'es encore qu'un jeune. Laisse à ton corps le temps d'assimiler tes nouvelles capacités.**

_Toi ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe !_

**Vois-tu, tu n'es pas un contaminé comme les autres, puisque moi-même je ne suis pas un Sobrangarow comme les autres.**

_Alors, je ne vais pas mourir ?_

**Si tu m'écoutes, tu devrais t'en sortir.**

_Hmm, d'accord. Mais pourquoi ai-je aussi mal ?_

**Je te l'ai dit. Tu n'es qu'un novice, un inexpérimenté. Dans mon monde, on appelle ça un Pheb. Une sorte de machin pas très doué.**

_Quelle définition. Mis à part ça, je vais beaucoup changé ?_

**Héhé, pas physiquement, mais là est tout l'intérêt.**

Un sombre rire résonna dans sa tête.

**Tu as très faim, pas vrai ?**

_Oh oui !_

**Et bien c'est _ma _famine que tu ressens. Tu as également la même vue que moi, maintenant. Les mêmes sensations aussi. Le monde que tu connais est bien différent de mon point de vue.**

_Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ?_

**Bien, nous voici dans mon domaine. La couleur dominante est le noir dans toutes les formes que tu voies. Certaines sont beaucoup plus sombres que d'autres, qui peuvent même être grises. Donc ce noir représente l'âme. Plus elle est obscure, plus son propriétaire a mal et a fait du mal. Tourmenté, en somme. Les plus clairs sont les plus innocents. Ils sont tout de mêmes meilleurs… Niark. Enfin, reprenons. Les traînés sont autant de couleurs différentes pour distinguer les proies. Chacune est unique. Quand il y en a trop ça donne un sacré mal de tête, m'enfin… les auréoles blanches représente la puissance. Plus elle brille plus le futur repas sera consistant. Le truc très noir, avec l'auréole presque aveuglante et la traînée parme, c'est ton petit chéri.**

_Il est très noir…_

**Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu connais son passé – et par conséquent moi aussi.**

_Tout de même, je pensais que…_

**Que quoi ? Bref, passons. Je me fous de tes états d'âme, je crève la dalle, moi ! Donc, ton petit chéri a l'air d'être assez appétissant. Le truc encore plus noir et de couleur orange pastel avec l'aura de puissance assez forte, c'est le cinglé qui a essayé de nous tuer. Le truc gris, le plus clair, c'est la blonde.**

_Miss Sharon ?_

**Moui, si tu veux. Le lapin, c'est celle qui est entre gris et noir, le blond – oui, Oz, rho – est à peu près pareil, sauf que sa couleur est vert prairie, contrairement au violet sombre du lapin. Le deuxième Nightray, le frérot du congelé du ciboulot, c'est celui qu'est assez noir, avec la couleur grisâtre. Tu t'y retrouves un peu plus, maintenant ?**

_Heu, je crois._

**Bien. Maintenant, choisis notre repas.**

_QUOI ?_

**Inutile de me perforer la Souche. J'ai faim, t'as pigé ? Trouve-moi un casse-dalle et bouge ton popotin rebondis, avant que je m'occupe moi-même de diriger tes mains vers les fesses de ton chéri pour les peloter !**

_Je crois que j'ai compris. Au fait, ça veut dire quoi « perforer la souche » ?_

**Laisse tomber, je t'expliquerais plus tard. Occupe-toi de mon apéro.**

_Ce sont mes amis !_

**Bof, le taré, tu peux bien le liquider.**

_Je ne sais même pas me servir de mon nouveau corps._

**Ton corps n'a pas changé d'un copeck, par contre tes aptitudes oui. Pour une fois que tu sers à quelque chose, coupe-moi ce sadique en rondelle ! **

_C'est le frère de messire Gilbert ! Il avait raison de vouloir me tuer ! J'aurais fait pareil pour protéger mon maître ou Miss Sharon !_

**Même si tu devais tuer ton petit chéri ?**

…

**On est bien d'accord ! Défonces moi ce congelé du cerveau – si jamais il en a eu un.**

_NON !_

**Si t'es gentil, je te laisserais faire des cochonneries avec ton petit chéri.**

… _et tu crois sérieusement que je vais tuer messire Vincent pour ça ?_

**Ben ouais… bon, tu me gonfles ! Ne m'oblige pas à me servir de toi comme Réflecteur ! **

_Réflecteur ?_

**Comme d'un Hôte, si t'as pas compris la subtilité.**

_Tu peux te servir de mon corps ?_

**Oui, mais c'est franchement désagréable d'avoir sans cesse envie de reluquer le croupion de ton chéri et de m'accoupler avec lui, alors…**

… _hum, heu…_

**C'est vrai, quoi, c'est chiant de vouloir lui sauter dessus alors que je veux le bouffer !**

_Tu peux arrêter tes jérémiades deux minutes ?_

**Nan ! J'ai faim !**

_J'ai compris, c'est bon. Maintenant, si tu pouvais m'expliquer quelle était cette chanson qui résonnait dans ma tête ?_

**Tombe, tombe ?**

_Oui._

**Oh, ça c'était moi.**

_Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?_

**Je ne sais pas, j'avais envie de pousser la chansonnette… non mais tu réfléchis de temps à autre ! C'était l'envoutement. Sans ça, je ne pouvais pas te contrôler à ma guise.**

_Et bien excuse-moi de ne pas savoir ce que j'ignore !_

**Et si tu pouvais t'excuser d'être aussi con, aussi, tant que t'y est…**

… _des fois, j'ai envie de t'exploser la tête contre un mur._

**Oh, va-y si ça t'amuse, mais en prenant en compte que c'est toi qui est mon Réflecteur... remarque, ce serait amusant.**

_Hum. Bon._

**Comme tu dis. BREF ! Bouffe-moi ce taré !**

_Comment est-ce que je m'y prends ?_

**Ah, enfin une question intelligente. Tu t'approches de lui et tu me laisses faire. C'est tout. Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir y arriver ? Haahahaha !**

_Très drôle ! Et bien maintenant je sais comment faire pour t'empêcher de leur faire du mal. Je ne bouge plus._

**RAAAAAAH ! T'es vraiment couillon ! **

_Va te faire voir._

**J'ai faim ! C'est quand même pas dur à retenir comme ordre. Même un chien serait plus dégourdi que toi !**

_Ne crois pas que je te laisserais faire du mal à mes amis._

**Attends, je vais te montrer un truc, mon petit. Héhé…**

Reim se sentit aussitôt attirer vers le haut, comme s'il remontait un long tunnel. Il prit une grande goulée d'air et put observer le visage inquiet de son Xerxes penché vers lui. Sans contrôler ses mouvements, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et ferma les yeux, emporté dans un langoureux baiser.

Machinalement, l'albinos répondait, sans savoir qu'il se condamnait.

Une forme se détacha de Reim, flottant dans l'air. Elle n'avait pas de faciès, ni de corps. C'était juste une ombre. Une ombre aux grands yeux orangés.

Elle posa son regard sur son Réflecteur et sa nouvelle victime.

Reim reprit enfin le contrôle de lui-même et comprit que le Sobrangarow l'avait libéré de son emprise, tandis que tous avait les yeux rivés sur l'immense ombre aux deux yeux de feu qui luisaient dans la pénombre du chalet.

Xerxes tint fermement la main de son compagnon en sentant le dérangeant regard de la créature sur eux.

Reim et lui levèrent leurs visages vers le Sobrangarow, dont le regard brillait d'une lueur affamée.

- **J'ai faim.**

Sa voix résonnait comme un grondement, tel les prémices d'un violent orage.

**-Tombe, tombe la pluie-**

**-Tombe, tombe l'eau-**

**-Tombent, tombent les larmes-**

**-Tombe, tombe son esprit-**

**-Tombe, tombe son corps-**

**-Tombent, tombent vos armes-**

**-Tombent, tombent vos larmes-**

**-Tombent, tombent vos espoirs-**

**-Tombe, tombe loin-**

**-Tombe, tombe dans ma main-**

**-Tombe, tombe dans mes crocs-**

**-Tombent, tombent ses os-**

**-Tombe, tombe loin des siens-**

**-Tombe, tombe, comme un chien-**

**-Tombe, tombe à mes pieds-**

**-Tombe, tombe prosterné-**

**-Tombe, tombe sans te relever-**

**-Maintenant, est-elle creusée ?-**

**-Viens là, je t'attends-**

**-Viens là, dans mes bras-**

**-Viens là, à l'encontre de ton faucheur-**

**-Ne bouge plus, mon petit-**

**-Tu es prit-**

**-Dans mes filets-**

**-A jamais-**

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous a plut ?<p>

Quoi, j'ai coupé à ce moment là pour le suspens ? Plaignez-vous à SweetDreams-Madness, c'est sa faute… XD

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	9. Le démon noir

**Me revoilàààà ! Pour votre plus grand malheur… MOUAHAHAHA ! Okay… j'arrête XD**

**Bref, merci à breaksama, Rose-Eliade, SweetDreams-Madness (si, c'est ta faute XD), Lamy et Kisara Hamagasaki ! Merci de m'encourager pour cette fiction et bonne lecture ! Attention, fin sadique et chapitre très court... MOUHAHAHA !**

**DISCLAIMER : tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI, l'histoire est de moi.**

**RATING : K+**

**Bonne lecture, chers… heu lecteurs ? *répétition SBAF !***

* * *

><p>Un grand silence s'était installé dans le chalet, tandis que les grands yeux de feu étaient fixés sur les amants. La mort semblait rôder dans la pièce, comme un prédateur invisible et pourtant tellement néfaste. Le destin funeste qui semblait narguer l'albinos et le brun s'étiolait de plus en plus en une attente douloureuse et angoissante. On pouvait presque entendre les cœurs battre à toute allure. Sharon était figée, des larmes roulant silencieusement sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle adressait de muettes prières à qui voulait les entendre. Gilbert avait gardé une main gantée sur son revolver, au cas où l'occasion se présenterait d'abattre le menaçant Sobrangarow. Vincent était négligemment appuyé sur un mur du chalet, sûrement à cause des blessures que lui avait infligé la créature. Oz et Alice, côte à côté, le blond retenant la brune dans une lutte enfantine. Break crut entendre le battement d'aile d'un papillon de nuit qui voletait autour d'eux, visiblement ignorant du danger.<p>

L'immense bête sembla dérouler une longue queue d'ombre, sa mâchoire s'ouvrant dans un filet de bave verdâtre, ses longs crocs d'obscurité se confondant par moment avec le reste du corps. Enfin, elle se posa doucement sur le sol, étirant ses quatre pattes puis se dressant sur celles postérieures, tel un bipède. Ses pattes antérieures s'allongèrent en de longs bras, terminés par une sorte de serre géante dont les griffes larges et pointues s'agitaient lentement, comme si la bête réfléchissait. Sa queue s'enroula autour de sa taille noire, revenant ensuite chatouiller les visages levés du couple.

Reim baissa les yeux, se sentant impuissant et incapable. Il détestait que Xerxes le voit comme un incapable. Il devait le protéger, lui et les autres. De toute manière, c'était son devoir.

Alors il s'avança et planta ses yeux ambrés dans ceux brûlant du démon.

_Ne le prends pas… pitié._

Il écarta les bras devant l'albinos, les sourcils froncés et l'air suppliant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, Reim ? s'écria Break.

- Rien, répondit doucement le brun.

- Pousse-toi de là, lui ordonna fermement Xerxes.

Il le prit par les épaules pour le ramener à lui mais le rire suraigu du démon noir résonna et ses deux yeux virèrent à un vert éclatant et tous deux furent littéralement aspirés, tandis que l'ombre s'estompait comme un mauvais songe.

- XERX-NIISAN' ! REIM-ON'JIN' ! hurla Sharon d'une voix de petite fille brisée.

La dernière chose que vit Reim avant de sombrer totalement fut une petite main tendue, tandis que Break ne voyait qu'une forme floue et lointaine. Après cela, c'est comme s'ils fermaient doucement les yeux pour s'endormir dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? *rire diabolique*<strong>

**Impatient d'avoir la suite ? MOUAHAHA !**


	10. Compromis

**Alors voilà, le dernier chapitre d'Apocalypse - que j'ai mit un sacré bout de temps à écrire, certes~**

**J'espère que vous pardonnerez mon retard et que vous apprécierez tout de même cette fin. Et je n'oublis pas mes fidèles revieweurs/revieweuses, à qui je dois beaucoup, notamment ma motivation.**

**Bon alors, merci de lire ce dernier chapitre et franchement je n'en suis pas fière, j'admets volontiers que je l'ai un peu bâclé, faute à pas d'idées et… et après j'ai plus d'excuses. J'admets également que je vous ai habitué à mieux… pardoooon T.T**

**DISCLAIMER : Jun MOCHIZUKI est la créatrice de Pandora Hearts, je n'ai fait que construire ce scénario.**

**RATING : K+**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, marquant chaque minute, chaque seconde de cette angoisse. Le brun saisit la main de son amant et le serra contre lui, l'empêchant de s'éloigner de ses bras chauds et réconfortants.<p>

- Reste avec moi, Xerx, s'il te plaît..., murmura t-il à son oreille.

L'albinos enfouit sa tête dans son cou et baisa tendrement la peau de son Reim.

- Je suis là, répondit-il faiblement.

Reim se mordit la lèvre, mais ne put retenir un sanglot en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la plaie béante dans son abdomen, la lame de son propre sabre méchamment enfoncée dans sa chair.

- Xerx, le supplia t-il, tiens bon...

Break eut un mince sourire et caressa sa joue d'une main aussi pâle et froide que la mort qui le guettait. Reim posa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un dernier baiser, ses larmes roulant à présent sur le visage de son amant, qui le repoussa doucement.

- Trouve-le, lui demanda t-il. Trouve-le... et efface-le définitivement de ce monde.

Reim entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens, ses lèvres tremblantes ne laissant passer aucun son. Il posa délicatement son front contre celui de Xerxes et leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Un goût de sang envahit la bouche de Reim. En réalité, c'était le filet de sang qui dégoulinait de la bouche de l'albinos qui se mélangeait à la salive du brun.

Mais alors que Xerxes fermait doucement les yeux dans cet ultime baiser, sa tête retomba brusquement dans un cri de douleur et son œil de sang s'écarquilla, un filet de sang et de substance verte s'écoulant de sa bouche.

- XERX ! hurla Reim, prenant son visage à deux mains. Je t'en supplie... tu n'as pas le droit...

Il serra le corps inanimé de son meilleur ami et amant dans un concert de pleurs et de gémissements.

Les dernières paroles de Xerxes résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_Trouve-le. Trouve-le... et efface-le définitivement de ce monde._

Haletant, il releva la tête, couvert du sang de son propre ami. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat inquiétant et il se releva en titubant, descendant la masse de rochers, s'écorchant par moments. Son cœur battait de moins en moins vite, comme le chasseur au sang-froid implacable.

_**Vous êtes ici dans ma demeure ! Vous allez mourir !**_

Les paroles du Sobrangarow se répercutaient encore et encore dans son esprit.

_**Personne ne viendra pour vous aider... souffrir et mourir seront les dernières choses que vous vivrez.**_

_Xerxes et Reim se retrouvèrent catapultés dans cette étrange plage, baignant dans ce dégoûtant bras de mer recouvert de substance verdâtre. Le brun l'avait reconnu. Cet endroit était en réalité le siège et l'univers du Sobrangarow. C'est d'ici qu'il contrôlait ses congénères pour pouvoir se nourrir à travers eux en attendant un repas plus consistant._

_Ils avaient pivotés sur eux et entrevu la silhouette d'ombre du prédateur. Reim avait saisit la main de son amant pour l'entraîner avec lui, cherchant désespérément une cachette, un endroit sûr._

_De là, Xerxes avait rompu l'étreinte de leurs mains pour grimper dans les rochers._

_- XERXES ! PAS LES ROCHERS ! avait hurlé Reim._

_Il s'était élancé à sa poursuite, grimpant derrière l'albinos._

_- C'est notre seule chance ! D'ici, nous pourrons essayer de le tuer ! s'était écrié Break._

_- Ce sera notre tombeau si tu continues !_

_- Suis-moi !_

_- XERXES !_

_Reim avait bondit et agrippé son ami à l'aide de ses trop longues manches, puis l'avait fait se retourner pour l'enlacer._

_- S'il te plaît... redescendons. Fais-moi confiance. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens dans cet endroit._

_Xerxes avait soupiré, l'air de se demander s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête, quand la bête noire avait surgit et renversé Reim, qui était lourdement tombé sur le dos, le souffle coupé, et sa tête s'était mise à saigner, probablement coupée par les roches._

_L'albinos avait sortit son sabre et l'avait brandit dans la direction de la créature d'ombre, puis..._

La mâchoire de Reim se crispa.

_**Meure !**_

_La lame s'était retournée contre son possesseur pour s'y enfoncer. Reim avait vu la scène comme au ralenti. L'œil écarquillé de Xerxes, exprimant douleur, confusion et surprise. La vue du brun qui se floutait sous l'émotion et la douleur. La bête s'était approchée pour se nourrir de Xerxes, mais Reim s'était relevé dans un dernier élan de rage et s'était projeté contre la bête, qui avait poussé un cri de douleur et s'était évanoui._

_C'est là que Reim avait compris._

_Un Sobrangarow à l'état naturel ne supportait pas le contact direct de la peau humaine._

Il continuait de descendre, pour s'arrêter dans une cavité et scruter les alentours.

_Je vais te tuer, t'éliminer, te massacrer... je vais te torturer, te faire souffrir, jusqu'à ce que tu revois ce que tu as fait à Xerxes et là je t'achèverais !_

**Que de pensées négatives, mon petit Reim.**

_CREVE !_

**Tu m'en veux tant que ça ? Il n'était pourtant pas si important que ça.**

_A mes yeux, il avait plus de valeur que ma propre personne... et TU VAS PAYER !_

Il souleva un morceau de rocher considérable et le balança dans le vide dans un accès de rage.

_VIENS TE BATTRE, IMMONDICE !_

**Je ne suis pas si stupide que ça. Je vais d'abord me délecter du cadavre de ton cher albinos et ensuite je verrais de quelle façon je pourrais t'achever.**

_JE T'INTERDIS DE LE TOUCHER !_

Le brun bondit sur ses pieds et lança un regard circulaire, à la recherche du prédateur. Puis il recommença à gravir la montagne de roches et retourna auprès du corps sans vie de Xerxes.

_Et bien, je t'attends. Qu'attends-tu pour venir me régler mon compte ?_

**Sois doux... j'ai faim.**

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?_

Un silence se fit. Un peu inquiété, Reim fit un nouveau tour sur lui-même, mais ne vit rien. L'angoisse et l'excitation de la voir surgir lui tenaillait l'estomac.

Puis enfin, la bête qui se glissait entre les rochers pour arriver à ses proies.

- Viens là ! le défia Reim.

- **Avec joie.**

Reim empoigna le sabre qui avait transpercé et tué Xerxes avant de le lancer dans sa direction, mais le Sobrangarow le fit se retourner contre lui. Reim l'évita juste à temps, s'étant préparé à un tel retournement. Puis, la solution finale.

Les muscles de ses jambes se bandèrent, son regard se riva sur la créature d'ombre.

Puis il bondit et saisit la bête au niveau du cou plaquant un maximum de peau contre son étrange consistance.

Il hurla sous l'effet de brûlure, mais il ne lâchait pas prise, car le Sobrangarow souffrait au moins autant que lui.

Une explosion le terrassa...

... et un grand vide remplaça la vue de Reim.

* * *

><p>- Reim ? Reim ! Regardez, il se réveille !<p>

Il sentit les mains se presser sur son visage et il ouvrit grand ses yeux sur...

- XERXES ! s'écria t-il avant de l'enserrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

L'albinos rit.

- Oui, Reim... je suis là.

Des larmes de joie roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Que... comment...

- J'ignore ce que tu as fait, mais le Sobrangarow a explosé.

- Et toi ?

- Quand la lame m'a transpercé, j'ai cru mourir de douleur... et quand mon cœur a cessé de battre, c'est comme si j'avais été propulsé dans un grand vide. Et mademoiselle Sharon m'a expliqué que nous sommes... sortis en même temps du Sobrangarow. C'est assez étrange. Je pense que le fait que tu ais tué la bête m'ait fait... revivre.

- Et surtout qu'il n'avait pas pu se nourrir de toi, ajouta Reim.

Il se fit aider pour se relever, et observa avec chaleur les visages d'Oz, Alice, Gilbert, Sharon et Xerxes. Dans son coin, Vincent faisait une tête à mi-chemin entre agacement et soulagement. Peut-être que le fait que son frère soit heureux compensait sa déception que l'albinos ne soit pas mort.

Mais alors que les conversations fusaient, les questions pleuvant sur Reim et Xerxes, la porte du chalet s'ouvrit à la volée et Sred en bondit.

Un silence horrifié se fit.

Il était venu pour se débarrasser d'eux.

Il afficha une mine embarrassé, puis soupira et déclara :

- Bref... j'ai juste pensé que ce serait lâche et imbécile de ma part de vous laissez en plant. Alors, je suis venue pour...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase que Sharon poussa un long soupir de soulagement.

- Oh... et j'imagine que vous avez prévu des fiacres ? demanda t-elle.

- Bien évidemment, répondit Sred en retrouvant son crâne habituel. En revanche, nous avons besoin d'un service en échange... une sorte de compromis. Le plan d'extermination est en cours et nous avons besoin de quelques mains habiles pour nous aider...

Il jeta à coup d'œil à Break et Reim, qui soupirèrent.

- Oui, c'est bon, on s'en occupe, répondirent-il en chœur à sa question muette.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon... comme vous l'aurez deviné... je savais pas du tout sur quoi finir et ça fait un truc bizarre. Désolée de l'effet un peu bâclé et j'espère que vous avez quand même prit un peu plaisir à lire.<strong>

**Merci de votre tolérance pour l'auteur fatiguée et malade que je suis -j'ai attrapé la grippe (vous avez vu les excuses pourries ?)...- et de m'avoir lue. Peut-être à dans une prochaine fic !**


End file.
